LOVE FORCE
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Karena itu, Ulquiorra . ." si gadis berseru sopan, "Mulai dari sekarang, mohon bantuannya." Orihime dan Ulquiorra mulai hidup bersama di kediaman si gadis. Namun kecanggungan masih meliputi mereka. Bagaimana mencairkan ketegangan itu? R & R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's, I own nothing.**

**LOVE FORCE**

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter One

"_Orihime Inoue__. __Dia __adalah __gadis yang akan menjadi pengantinmu_." Adalah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Aizen, dan merupakan sebuah ultimatum yang mampu merubah hidup Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>"Orihime Inoue, nama gadis itu." ucap Sousuke Aizen, kepala keluarga <em>Las Noches<em> penguasa _Hueco Mundo_.

"Apa maksud anda?" Ulquiorra tidak paham dengan perkataan ayahnya, namun berusaha tetap tenang.

"Aku ingin kau segera mencari dan membawanya ke sini. Dia gadis yang akan menjadi pengantinmu." Aizen menyunggingkan senyum untuk menggodanya, menunggu ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah anaknya itu.

Ulquiorra tekejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, meskipun masih menunjukkan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, terdiam. Aizen menunggu reaksi Ulquiorra sejenak, namun karena tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra, ia melanjutkan "Aku tidak melihat kau memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis-gadis disekitarmu, akan sia-sia bila tetap menunggu. Aku putuskan kau akan menikah dengan Orihime Inoue."

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mengeluh. "Baiklah, akan saya laksanakan." Ulquiorra segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer memang menganggap perintah Aizen adalah mutlak. Semenjak ia diangkat olehnya sebagai anak keluarga Aizen dan ditetapkan menjadi penerus _Las Noches_ beberapa tahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk selalu menuruti perintah Aizen, apapun itu, sebagai balas budi. Meski ia harus mengesampingkan segala emosinya karena Aizen memang selalu mengintimidasi, ia berhasil menghilangkan berbagai emosi yang ia miliki sebagai seorang manusia. Tujuan Aizen adalah satu-satunya keinginannya. Meski rupanya ia harus menikahi gadis yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui.

Aizen menaruh harapan besar pada anak angkatnya. Ulquiorra selalu menjadi anak yang ia harapkan dan merupakan seseorang yang paling ia percayai. Penurut, cerdas dan tenang. Namun terlalu tenang sehingga Ulquiorra menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan serius. Tanpa Emosi dan hasrat. Berterima kasih pada sifatnya itu, Ulquiorra selalu berhasil menjalankan semua tugas yang diberikan padanya. Belakangan, Aizen menemukan dirinya mengalami kesulitan membaca apa yang dipikirkan Ulquiorra. Ia tidak menunjukan emosi dan keinginannya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merubah sifat Ulquiorra. Dengan mempertemukannya dengan gadis ini.

XXX

Ulquiorra bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tugas ini. Selama ini ia selalu bisa, dengan mudah mengetahui maksud dibalik perintah yang diberikan Aizen padanya. Namun tidak kali ini. Ia tidak dapat memahami apapun dibalik rencana pernikahannya yang ditetapkan oleh Aizen, ia tidak melihat ada keuntungan yang dapat diperoleh Aizen dengan membuatnya menikah. Apakah ini hanya semacam hiburan baginya?

Selama ini Ulquiorra tidak pernah menganggap seseorang itu penting, selain Aizen. Ia menganggap semua orang adalah sampah. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya yang mencoba mendekatinya adalah sampah. Tak pernah ia mendapatkan jawaban dibalik keharusannya berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang tidak dianggapnya penting.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, Ulquiorra berhasil menemukan alamat yang diberikan padanya. Tempat Orihime Inoue tinggal. Dia menatap keluar jendela mobilnya sembari mengamati tempat yang baru dilihatnya itu. Sejauh apa yang telah ia telaah, gadis yang ia cari ini bukanlah berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah kota kecil yang terletak sangat jauh dari _Hu__e__co Mundo_. Bagaimana bisa Aizen mengenal gadis ini?

Ulquiorra memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman disana, karena alamat rumah yang ditujunya tidak membiarkannya untuk berkendara lebih jauh. Dia turun dan memijakkan kakinya, mengikuti jalan perumahan yang hanya dapat dilalui dengan sepeda motor atau semacamnya. Ia mengambil langkah panjang sampai tiba di sebuah rumah apartemen kecil. Halaman rumah tersebut tertata rapi dan rumah tersebut terlihat sangat terjaga, namun suasana disana sepi dan tak terlihat ada tanda kehidupan disana. Ia ragu sesaat, sampai akhirnya lengannya meraih pagar rumah itu dan membukanya lalu melangkah masuk. Sesampainya di pintu, ia menekan bel yang menempel di dindingnya.

Satu kali, tak ada jawaban.

Dua kali, tetap hening.

Terdapat jeda agak lama sampai jemarinya menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tetap tak ada orang yang membuka pintu. Ia menunggu sedikit lama dan berdiri disana, sampai seseorang berkata di belakangnya, "Maaf,"

Ia terlalu disibukkan oleh pemikirannya terhadap maksud Aizen dan fokusnya saat menelaah rumah itu, sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang mendekat dari arah belakangnya. Lalu Ulquiorra membalikkan badan dan melihat sesosok gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Ulquiorra memeberikan tatapan analisis singkat pada gadis yang kini menatapnya tersebut, sehingga ia dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memiliki rambut merah-oranye yang terurai melalui bahunya, mengenakkan pakaian serupa seragam sekolah menengah dan lengannya menggandeng sebuah tas.

Gadis itu sedikit memastikan, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum "Anu… Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra berkata, dingin dan singkat.

"Ya?" Sontak gadis itu menjawab dan mengerutkan alis saat pemuda dihadapannya memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

Terdiam sejenak, lalu Ulquiorra memastikan bahwa gadis dihadapannya adalah benar gadis yang dimaksud Aizen, dan berkata "Aizen-_sama_, ayahku, menginginkanku untuk membawamu kehadapannya."

"A-aizen-_sama_?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu. Namun dari reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu saat mendengar nama Aizen, Ulquiorra menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu _memang_ mengetahui dan mengenal Aizen di suatu tempat. Lalu gadis itu segera tersadar dan bertanya, "Membawaku? Maaf, siapa-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Ulquiorra memberi komando "Bersiaplah dan aku akan kembali untuk membawamu."

Kebingungan jelas terpancar di wajah orihime, "Tapi-"

Ulquiorra kembali memotong, "Tak ada perlawanan. Aku memberimu waktu sampai besok sore pukul 5, aku akan menemuimu di taman di ujung jalan." Sembari berkata Ulquiorra melangkah pergi melewati Orihime tanpa memandangnya. Berjalan menuju pagar dan segera meninggalkan rumah gadis itu.

"Tunggu, apa kau Ulquiorra?" ucapan gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melebar, tak menyangka namanya akan disebut oleh seorang gadis asing. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Tak ada pertanyaan, _Onna_." Ulquiorra melanjutkan langkahnya dan memberi komando tanpa repot-repot menolehkan wajahnya, ia melanjutkan berkata dengan suara dinginnya "Bersiaplah dan berpamitan pada siapapun yang kau anggap perlu, karena kau akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"B-baik." Ulquiorra mendengar jawaban dari belakangnya, sedikit heran gadis itu dengan cepat menyetujui, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

XXX

Orihime baru selesai mengepak barang-barang yang ia anggap perlu untuk dibawa, dan sekarang sedang bekerja dengan suratnya yang ditujukan untuk sahabatnya, Tatsuki.

"Mematikan lampu.. menghabiskan persediaan makanan.." Orihime berbisik dibalik kegiatan menulis memonya, "Maaf merepotkanmu.. dan ini terlalu mendadak, Tatsuki-_chan_." Tidak seperti ia menginginkan atau menyetujui penjemputan dirinya. Ini hanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Namun ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku dapat menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal padamu.. atau pada teman-teman.." Ia kembali berbisik, sekarang lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Karena itu, Tatsuki-_chan_, tolong sampaikan pada, mmm.. tentu saja Kurosaki-_kun_.. Sado-_kun_, Ishida-_kun_, dan Kuchiki-_san_.. dan teman-teman, tolong sampaikan maafku.." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk menelan ludah. "Karena aku pikir aku tak bisa bertemu kalian lagi dalam waktu dekat hahaha, hahaha" Orihime berusaha terdengar ceria, meski kepada dirinya sendiri, namun ia tak berhasil. Tanpa ia sadari kini air mata telah membasahi pipinya. "Ah, aku tak seharusnya seperti ini, ini... ini, hanya terlalu tiba-tiba.. hiks" Ia segera membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan persaannya meski tak ada satu orang pun di ruangan itu, tak ada satu orang lain pun di rumahnya.

Sementara Ulquiorra kembali menghadap Aizen di ruang kerjanya. Aizen berbalik di kursi putarnya, menghadap sekembalinya Ulquiorra yang tetap menunjukan wajah dingin namun matanya menyorotkan berbagai pertanyaan dan meminta penjelasan. Persis seperti yang Aizen harapkan, sebuah senyum menyungging di mulutnya. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan gadis yang kuminta?"

"Iya." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat, sebelum melanjutkan "Namun saya meminta penjelasan."

"Apa itu?" Aizen menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Orihime Inoue. Apakah anda salah memilih?"

"Aku tidah pernah salah, kau tahu itu." Jawab Aizen tenang.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu jelas adalah sampah. Seperti gadis-gadis lain."

"Gadis itu bukanlah gadis sampah, Ulquiorra." Tatapan Aizen meruncing. "Dan kau tak perlu mengerti."

"Saya tidak melihat sebuah alasan rasional dibalik tugas yang harus saya jalani ini."

Aizen memperdalam senyumnya, Ulquiorra tak biasa melakukan perlawanan. Ini membuatnya terhibur, karena menemukan sisi baru Ulquiorra yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Tak perlu ada alasan. Karena ini adalah sebuah perintah." Aizen berputar dan memunggungi Ulquiorra untuk kembali pada apa yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya, tanda perbincangan telah berakhir. Samar-samar terdengar Ulquiorra menjawab dibelakangnya, "Baik."

Ulquiorra menutup pintu ruangan Aizen dan segera berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menengok ke arah daun pintu, menatapnya lekat seolah ia bisa menerawang menembus pintu tersebut dan melihat sosok Aizen yang sedang terduduk di ruangannya. Berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan ayahnya.

XXX

Esoknya, sore itu masih menunjukan pukul 4, namun Orihime telah bergegas keluar dari rumahnya sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Ia khawatir, seseorang akan segera menemukannya apabila ia tetap tinggal di rumah. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, sampai Ulquiorra, yang diyakininya sebagai nama dari pemuda itu, datang untuk membawanya pergi. Sejak diterimanya kabar bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Orihime menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan diam merenung, sesekali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membereskan semua barang bawaannya. Kini saat ia sadar bahwa waktu yang ditetapkan hampir tiba, ia tahu bahwa masih ada hal yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin berkeliling tempat tinggalnya selama 17 tahun itu, mencoba untuk mengingat setiap detail tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Orihime ingin sekali pergi menemui teman-temannya, untuk sekedar bertemu dengan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun tidak bisa, ia yakin tidak bisa jika tidak menangis. Orihime tahu ia akan menangis dan mulai memeluk sahabatnya apabila ia melakukan itu. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya, karena itu ia memutuskan lebih baik tidak menemui mereka.

Orihime tidak menyangka, bahwa pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya kemarin adalah, mungkin, kali terakhir ia bertemu mereka. Seandainya ia tahu.. jika ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kesempatan terakhir.. maka ia akan mempergunakannya dengan sebaiknya. Matanya mulai berair. "Hmmm, tidak boleh." Ia bergumam sambil meggoyangkan kepalanya dan menggosokan tangannya ke kedua matanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak biasa, teman-temannya akan curiga. Lebih baik begini. Mereka tidak perlu tahu hal mengenai dunia berbeda yang akan didatanginya sesaat lagi. Mereka _lebih baik _tidak tahu.

Tak banyak orang yang ingin Orihime beri ucapan selamat tinggal, jika ia diberi pilihan dan kesempatan untuk mengucapkannya. Sahabatnya, teman sekolahnya, mungkin teman-temannya dari luar kota (baca: _soul society_), atau gurunya? Tidak ada orang yang perlu ia beri ucapan selamat tinggal di rumahnya. Orihime tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang tuanya, dan kakaknya sudah meninggal. Itulah alasannya ia tidak menangis sekarang, karena tak ada orang untuk berpamitan di rumahnya.

Orihime menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya untuk menatap sudut-sudut perumahan tempat tinggalnya, sampai ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di taman yang disebutkan. Ia agak terkejut dengan keadaan taman yang sore itu tidak biasa, karena jarang sekali taman tersebut kosong seperti saat ini. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih baik. Itu yang dipikirkannya. Ia tak perlu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia dibawa pergi. Namun tak banyak yang dapat Orihime lakukan disana, karena Ulquiorra belum muncul di sudut taman manapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap kosong ruang di depannya, atau menatap burung yang sedang terbang di langit. Bebas.

Ulquiorra akhirnya sampai kembali di taman itu. Ia memarkiran mobilnya di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dilihatnya satu-satunya gadis yang sedang berdiri menyandar di bangku taman. Pemandangan itu cukup tidak lazim, karena bagaimana pun, bangku biasanya dipakai untuk diduduki oleh seseorang, bukan disandari. Kecuali bagi gadis ini, yang terlihat dengan jelas walau dari kejauhan bahwa hati dan pikirannya tidak sedang berada dalam dirinya. Gadis itu sedang gundah.

Orihime akhirnya tersadar oleh suara langkah yang mendekat padanya, walaupun itu sedikit terlambat karena seharusnya ia dapat menyadarinya lebih awal, bahwa Ulquiorra, pemuda yang kemarin siang menemuinya kini menemuinya lagi. Dan akan membawanya.

Orihime segera menarik dirinya untuk berdiri tegak, terlepas dari sandarannya. Pemuda itu datang mendekat. "Oh, halo. Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu datang, apa kau memanggil?" ucapnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ulquiorra tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawab karena ia belum mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak ia datang ke taman ini. Ulquiorra hanya menatap dingin gadis itu.

"Ah, kurasa tidak ada yang memanggilku. Haha. Maaf, aku sedikit tidak fokus," orihime berhenti sejenak, mendapati Ulquiorra telah menatapnya lebih tajam. "Oh, maaf. Haha." Kini suaranya jauh lebih rendah, dan canggung.

Ulquiorra heran dengan perilaku gadis ini. Ia memang terlihat sedang gundah dan sedikit kehilangan dirinya, namun dia tidak sedang pura-pura ceria. Orihime tidak memaksakan tertawa. Dengan kata lain, itu memang sudah alami sifatnya. Ulquiorra agak terkejut, memang, melihat ekspresinya itu. Ia sedikit berharap akan melihat gadis itu sedang terisak karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya untuk meninggalkan rumah tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, kehidupannya, meninggalkan segalanya. Menyimpannya di belakangnya. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya dunia yang akan dimasukinya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya, namun tidak ia temukan. Ulquiorra kesal, marah dan jengkel.

"Ikuti aku, _Onna_." Tanpa membuang waktu lama lagi, Ulquiorra mengarahkan gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

Orihime segera mengikutinya, dan sedikit menunjukkan protes "Mmm Ulquiorra, namaku Orihime, Orihime Inoue. Kau boleh memanggilku Orihime."

Ulquiorra kembali menatap Orihime, tak memelankan langkahnya. Tatapannya tajam, dan lebih dingin.  
>"Jika aku, bolehkah memanggilmu Ulquiorra? Sejak kau tidak menolak nama itu, aku pikir namamu Ulquiorra."<p>

"Terserahmu, _Onna_."

"Orihime, atau Hime, kau lebih su-"

Kini Ulquiorra benar-benar berhenti. Berdiri disana menatap dingin, lebih dingin, mungkin tatapan marah yang tertuju pada Orihime, yang sontak menutup mulut gadis itu.

"Aku tak melihat ada keharusan bagiku untuk memanggil namamu. Berhentilah bicara dan ikuti aku."

"B-baik." Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Orihime, bahwa dirinya terkejut oleh betapa mudahnya pemuda itu marah. Bukankan saling mengetahui nama dan memanggil satu sama lain dapat mempersempit jarak diantara dua orang? Orihime ingin berucap lagi, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam selama perjalanan itu.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Ditunggu saran dan reviewnya, terima kasih :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Two

"_Baguslah. Jika begitu, antara kau dan Ulquiorra sudah sama-sama setuju untuk menikah_." Adalah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Aizen Sousuke, yang membuat Orihime melonjak kaget, "_Me-Menikah_?"

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue, dengan suatu alasan kini tengah terjebak duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu menjemputnya. Pemuda dingin dan stoik yang sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan serius itu diyakininya sebagai Ulquiorra, karena sang pemuda tak pernah memperkenalkan diri. Diluar kaca jendela, manik abu Orihime menangkap pergantian petang menjadi gelap malam. Perjalanan panjang ini terasa bagaikan selamanya bagi gadis bersurai senja tersebut, karena tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.<p>

Hal ini membuat si gadis mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Keheningan diantara mereka, terasa sangat mencekat. Orihime heran, mengapa ada orang yang memilih tetap diam terlepas dari segala kemampuannya sebagai manusia yang mempunyai mulut dan bisa bicara. Pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu malah bungkam seribu bahasa, meninggalkan Orihime dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang melayang di benaknya. Mau dibawa kemana dirinya? Mengapa Aizen-_sama_ tiba-tiba memerintahkan seseorang untuk membawanya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Meski begitu, Orihime sekalipun tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk memecah keheningan ini.

Gadis berambut merah-oranye itu tidak terbiasa untuk benar-benar diam, namun sekarang ia sedang berusaha. Meski tanpa disadarinya bahwa berkali-kali si gadis menumpangkan masing-masing kakinya bergantian. Atau Melipat tangannya bergantian. Atau sesekali memainkan rambutnya, menggulung ujung baju atau roknya, sehingga membuat Ulquiorra melemparkan pandangan marah. Orihime biasanya tidak pernah memiliki kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, namun berada dalam satu atap mobil bersama Ulquiorra membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Dari sudut mata si gadis saat ia diam-diam memperhatikan Ulquiorra, Orihime cukup dapat memahami karakter pemuda tersebut meski mereka baru saja bertemu. Dingin. Seolah gangguan terkecil yang diciptakan Orihime dapat membuat gadis itu membeku saat itu juga.

Ulquiorra sedari awal selalu bungkam dan berbicara hanya seperlunya, sikapnya dingin, dan yang paling membuat Orihime gelisah adalah karena pemuda itu tidak mempedulikannya dan secara terang-terangan memancarkan aura kebencian padanya. Orihime tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang sangat dingin seperti pemuda tersebut, terlebih lagi ia merasa kalau Ulquiorra tidak menyukainya atau membencinya, entah mengapa dan apa alasannya Orihime tidak tahu. Namun ia juga gelisah, karena semakin diam seseorang Orihime selalu semakin penasaran pada orang tersebut. Tapi dalam hal ini, gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Onna._"

Ketika pada akhirnya terdengar samar-samar suara seseorang memanggil, Orihime tersadar bahwa ia telah tertidur selama sisa perjalanan. Kini saat gadis itu membuka mata dan kesadaran kembali padanya, Orihime bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu telah berlalu?

Yang pasti saat ini malam telah sepenuhnya gelap. Orihime menangkap citra suatu bagunan mewah nan luas di depannya, yang ia yakini sebagai tempat tujuan mereka. Meski dikelilingi kegelapan malam, Orihime dapat melihat pencahayaan yang menerangi bangunan tersebut dengan sangat jelas menampilkan keseluruhannya berwarna putih mempesona. Seketika gadis itu menganga dengan segala keindahan yang dipantulkan kedua manik abunya.

Ulquiorra memasukkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi ke dalam sebuah ruangan, melewati gerbang putih yang begitu besar. Tempat yang menyerupai istana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Orihime melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam suatu ruangan besar berdinding putih yang ditopang oleh beberapa pilar marmer, diikuti oleh Ulquiorra dibelakangnya. Dipusat ruangan itu, manik abu sang gadis menangkap citra seseorang sedang terduduk di singgasananya sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangan.

"Selamat datang di istana kami, _Las Noches_." Sambut seorang pria.

Seketika Orihime menghentikan langkahnya, ia terpaku dengan sambutan yang terasa mencekam ini.

"Kau adalah Inoue Orihime, benar?" Tanya si pria.

"Y-ya." Jawab Orihime dengan gugup.

"Maaf jika ini tiba-tiba, Orihime. Tapi aku ingin agar kau segera datang kesini." Ucap pria itu lagi, senyum tipis tersungging di antara bibirnya.

Orihime merasa tegang lalu menelan ludah, orang ini mempunyai aura yang mendominasi. Lalu gadis bersurai merah-jingga itu seakan tersadar, "A-apakah Anda adalah Aizen-_sama_?" tanya si gadis dengan agak ragu.

"Benar." Jawab si pria.

Pria berambut coklat gelap dengan manik berwarna sama itu ternyata adalah Aizen Sousuke, penguasa _Las Noches_ sekaligus ayah dari pemuda yang telah menjemputnya.

Orihime agak terkesiap, namun dengan cepat ia pun berkata sambil membungkuk setengah badan, "Anu.. Terima kasih atas selama ini, An-"

"Tidak, tidak. Angkat kepalamu, Orihime." Sela Aizen memotong perkataan si gadis.

Di belakang mereka, Ulquiorra tetap diam sambil mengamati. Nampaknya sang ayah _memang_ mengenal gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu. Meski bagaimana dan kenapa seorang penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ dapat mengenal seorang gadis dari kalangan biasa, tetap menjadi sebuah misteri bagi si pemuda.

"Aku meminta anakku, Ulquiorra, untuk membawamu kesini adalah agar kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Lanjut Aizen. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ah.. tentu saja tidak. Untuk membalas semua kebaikan Anda, maka aku akan melakukan semua hal yang aku bisa." Jawab Orihime, masih bernada penuh terima kasih.

"Baguslah," Aizen menurunkan satu tangan yang sedaritadi menopang dagunya. "Jika begitu, antara kau dan Ulquiorra sudah sama-sama setuju untuk menikah."

Orihime menatap pria itu dengan mata yang melebar. Ini diluar dugaan si gadis, maka saat mendengar hal ini, Orihime melonjak, "Me-Menikah?"

"Ha, kau terlihat terkejut." Aizen memperlebar senyumnya, seolah sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Lalu sambil memindahkan tatapannya ke sosok yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Orihime, pria itu pun lanjut berkata, "Nampaknya, seseorang disini belum menceritakan bagian terpenting dari penjemputan Orihime kesini. Benar begitu, Ulquiorra?"

Mengikuti arah pandangan Aizen, Orihime pun dengan segera menoleh ke tempat si pemuda berdiri. Ulquiorra sedaritadi diam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Lalu pemuda itu bersuara untuk pertama kalinya semenjak melangkah memasuki kediamannya ini. "Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Anda untuk membawa gadis itu kesini."

Aizen tersenyum geli sembari memejamkan mata dengan lambat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang sampai menyentuh pangkal singgasananya. Sudah diduganya Ulquiorra tidak akan mengungkit pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan kecuali Aizen memang menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan hal tersebut.

Orihime hanya berkedip perlahan sambil ternganga. Apa maksudnya dengan menikah? Apa ia harus benar-benar menikah dengan pemuda berwatak sangat dingin itu? Lalu mengapa pemuda itu tidak memberitahunya mengenai berita yang sangat penting ini? Orihime hanya bisa menelan ludah, menutupi keterkejutannya sambil wajahnya memucat.

Aizen kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orihime, dan kembali terhibur saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang sedang ditimpa syok. "Sepertinya kau kebingungan, Orihime." Kata pria itu. Aizen bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Orihime. "Biar kuperjelas. Ya, aku ingin kau dan Ulquiorra untuk segera menikah."

Perkataan aizen sama sekali tidak membantu Orihime untuk mendapat penjelasan. Saat pria itu melangkah mendekat, Orihime dengan refleks berucap, "Tapi aku ma-"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal kecil, Orihime. Mengenai hal-hal seperti sekolah, upacara pernikahan dan yang lainnya biar aku yang urus." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Orihime, Aizen kembali memotong apa yang ingin diucapkan gadis itu. Kini Aizen berada tepat dihadapannya. "Bukankah kau bilang, akan melakukan hal yang aku pinta? Atau, kau keberatan untuk menikah dengan putraku?" ujar pria itu, dengan raut agak terluka.

Orihime menggeleng, "T-tidak, aku hanya.." sambil melirik ke arah Ulquiorra, Orihime menjawab, "Apa Ulquiorra.. setuju.."

"Tentu saja Ulquiorra sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi bagaimana denganmu?"

Orihime hanya menggangguk. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya, ia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Aizen, namun ia juga tidak mungkin dapat menerima rencana pernikahan ini sepenuhnya. Terlebih lagi, Ulquiorra terlihat sama sekali tidak menyukainya..

"Bagus." Suara Aizen memecah keheningan yang sesaat tadi menyelimuti ruangan. "Kalau begitu sampai upacara pernikahan tiba kau akan tinggal disini, Orihime." Pria itu menepuk lembut bahu Orihime, lalu menoleh pada Ulquiorra. "Antarkan calon istrimu ke ruangan yang telah disediakan, Ulquiorra. Mulai sekarang kau bertanggung jawab penuh untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhannya selama disini, mengerti?"

Semua yang diucapkan Aizen terasa sangat mengintimidasi.

"Saya mengerti." Jawab Ulquiorra, pada akhirnya.

Aizen kembali tersenyum lalu membalik badan dan melangkah menuju kursinya. Sementara Ulquiorra bergegas untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sambil memberi isyarat pada Orihime untuk mengikutinya.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan, baik Orihime ataupun Ulquiorra tak ada yang bersuara. Si pemuda berjalan di depan Orihime, menunjukinya jalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud oleh Aizen. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Orihime masih terlarut dalam pikirannya dan tidak dapat mempercayai semua hal yang telah dan akan terjadi. Selama ini, meski tinggal sendiri namun gadis itu telah menjalani kehidupan normal yang sederhana seperti gadis-gadis lain. Lalu tiba-tiba ia harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal sebelumnya dan tinggal di rumah sebesar ini. Orihime mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Ulquiorra.." panggil gadis itu.

Sementara si pemuda tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Orihime kembali memanggil, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Ulquiorra?"

Masih berjalan, si pemuda memberi komando, "Ikuti aku, _Onna_."

"Tapi, Ulquiorra-"

Akhirnya pemuda itu menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Orihime, mempertanyakan aksi yang dilakukannya. Orihime sedikit terkesiap dan menelan ludah.

"Apa kau.. tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini, Ulquiorra?"

Mata Ulquiorra meruncing. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Aizen-_sama_ inginkan."

"Tapi.."

"Berhentilah bicara dan ikuti aku." Perintah pemuda itu sambil memutar badannya untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau bahkan tak menginginkan ini, Ulquiorra." Orihime berusaha mengejar si pemuda lalu mencoba meraih lengannya untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda itu, sambil berkata, "Tunggu, kau bahkan selalu mengacuhkanku.. bagaimana bisa kita menikah?"

Ulquiorra mendadak berhenti sehingga tubuh Orihime menabrak punggungnya. Sambil menoleh dan menepiskan tangan si gadis, dengan nada dingin Ulquiorra memberi peringatan, "Jangan mencoba untuk terlalu akrab denganku, _Onna_. Kita berdua, tidak lain hanyalah pion dalam permainan ini. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghiraukanmu."

Orihime seketika membeku, "Per-permanian?"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap si gadis dengan datar. Tak mengacuhkan Orihime, Ulquiorra kembali berbalik dan lanjut berjalan sambil berkata, "Pernikahan ini tak lain adalah hiburan penghilang kebosanan bagi Aizen-_sama_. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang ia perintahkan."

XXX

Orihime benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Ulquiorra mengantarnya memasuki sebuah ruangan minimalis yang dinding dan perabotannya hampir semua berwarna putih. Meski luas, namun hanya ada sedikit _furniture_ di ruangan itu mencakup sebuah tempat tidur, sofa, meja rias dan lemari. Ruangan tersebut terkesan elegan, sangat cantik dan nyaman sehingga mampu membuat si gadis terpesona. Orihime sedikit terkejut saat melihat barang bawaannya sudah berada di dalam kamar, ruangan ini adalah kamar yang akan ia tempati untuk sementara waktu selama gadis itu tinggal di _Las Noches_. Mungkin pelayan mansion ini langsung mengantarkan barang-barangnya sesaat setelah ia tiba di tempat ini.

Ketika Orihime masih terperangah takjub, Ulquiorra bergegas meninggalkan ruangan sambil memperingati, "Jangan keluar kecuali aku menjemputmu."

Orihime keheranan, namun tetap menjawab "Baik."

Ia memang tidak boleh sembarangan keluyuran di rumah seseorang, namun membuatnya terkurung di sebuah kamar tanpa mengetahui apa-apa, rasanya seperti di penjara. Apakah lazim untuk memperlakukan tamu dengan cara seperti ini?

Kini Orihime sedang terduduk di kamarnya yang temaram sambil menatapi sinar bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Akhirnya gadis itu mendesah pelan lalu bergumam, "Aku diberitahu untuk diam di ruangan ini, tapi rasanya aku ingin melakukan hal yang lain.. Aku lapar."

Orihime mereka ulang bayangan tentang kejadian saat Aizen memintanya untuk menikah dengan Ulquiorra dan ekspresi dingin yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Lalu ia merengut.

'_Apakah tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk datang kesini? Dengan menikahi Ulquiorra, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja... Bukannya kedatanganku hanya membawa kesulitan baginya?_' Pikir Orihime.

"Padahal Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak menyukaiku.."

Orihime meremas kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng. '_Tidak. Bagaimanapun, apapun yang aku lakukan, aku harus tetap melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Aizen-sama_.'

"Ulquiorra juga bilang, untuk mengikuti apa yang Aizen-_sama _perintahkan..." gumam si gadis untuk menetapkan hati.

Kelelahan setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, Orihime memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sementara itu sekembalinya dari mengantar Orihime ke ruangannya, Ulquiorra sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong panjang sambil pikiran terlarut jauh dalam benaknya. Nampaknya pemuda itu masih berusaha menerawang maksud dari rencana pernikahan yang menjadi kehendak ayahnya. Kemudian suatu suara di belakangnya memecah konsentrasi si pemuda.

"Oi."

Ulquiorra bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika suara itu lanjut berkata.

"Pulang dari jalan-jalanmu, huh?"

Ulquiorra melirik si asal suara dengan manik hijau dinginnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Grimmjow?"

"Ha? Hanya penasaran kemana kau pergi." Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar sedang berdiri bersender ke dinding lorong sambil melipat tangan. Penampilannya sangat mencolok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda dan ekspresi meremehkan di wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Ulqiorra, singkat dan dingin. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Cih." Pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu berdiri dari sandarannya lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Ulquiorra. "Kau menghilang lalu kembali dengan membawa seseorang. Seorang gadis, huh? Penasaran, apa yang direncanakan Aizen kali ini." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai licik, jelas sekali untuk menggoda si pemuda dingin.

Ulquiorra tetap bungkam dan menutup matanya sejenak. Grimmjow menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan Ulquiorra. Nampaknya, banyak sekali orang yang senang menggoda pemuda berambut raven itu karena sikapnya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun semuanya hanya akan memperoleh hasil yang sama, tak ada yang bisa menggubris pemuda stoik itu.

Karena tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra, ia melanjutkan "Tak pernah menyangka tipemu adalah gadis yang muda dan seksi seperti itu. Bahkan kau juga masih seorang lelaki, Ulquiorra." Ucap Grimmjow mencemooh sambil tertawa.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah lagi lalu berputar menghadap Grimmjow. Dengan kedua tangan di sakunya, Ulquiorra melempar tatapan tajam yang mengancam, sambil memperingati, "Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Seringaian liar yang terpampang di wajah garang pemuda bermanik biru kini dapat terlihat jelas oleh Ulquiorra. "Aku akan mendapat masalah jika mengganggu, huh?" tantang Grimmjow sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

Tawa meledak dari mulut Grimmjow, sambil tetap tertawa dan menepukkan satu tangannya pada bahu Ulquiorra, Grimmjow berkata sembari beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri. "Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang."

Ulquiorra menatap kosong sosok Grimmjow yang kini berjalan memunggunginya sambil melambaikan satu tangan. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Aizen, penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ itu terhadapnya?

_Bersambung.._

* * *

><p>Hallo semua!<p>

Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas segala dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh semuanya^^

Maaaaaf sekali cerita ini sangat sangat lama di-_update__,_ tapi author akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan.

Saran dan review dari pembaca sangat aku tunggu :)

Kiss & Hug

TRIMS^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Three

"_Ingat, Onna. Ayahku, hanya menggunakanmu sebagai salah satu penghilang kebosanannya. Jika permainan yang sedang ia mainkan ini berakhir, maka kau pun akan berakhir_." Bisik Ulquiorra pada Orihime. Kedua bola mata gadis itu melebar.

Orihime hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa pemuda tersebut bisa bersikap begitu dingin.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, Orihime Inoue sedang membereskan barang bawaannya ketika seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan wajah dinginnya melangkah memasuki ruangan. Pemuda yang mengenakan setelan rapi berwarna gelap itu adalah Ulquiorra, ia berjalan dengan menenteng sesuatu di tangannya. Gadis berambut merah-jingga yang sedaritadi duduk segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri saat Ulquiorra mendekat untuk menyerahkan sesuatu.<p>

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dengan penuh tanya saat ia melihat sebuah bungkusan di tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya orihime.

"Pakaian untuk kau pakai." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Tapi aku membawa pakaian sendiri.."

"Selama tinggal disini, kau harus berpakaian sesuai kehendak Aizen-_sama_." Tegas si pemuda.

"A-apa..? Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi, _Onna_. Kau hanya harus mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan padamu."

"Baik." Jawab Orihime dengan pasrah.

Sebelum bertemu langsung dengan Aizen, Orihime hanya pernah mendengar namanya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya orang seperti apa pria itu, namun ternyata sepertinya Aizen adalah seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat mendominasi. Sampai-sampai pemuda sedingin Ulquiorra harus selalu mematuhi segala yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Ingat, _onna_. Mulai sekarang kau harus mulai belajar untuk membawa diri dan berhenti bersikap acuh-tak acuh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu? Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu."

"Me-menyelamatkanku?" ucap Orihime, tak paham maksud perkataan si pemuda.

"Benar. Kau tak punya pilihan lain selain beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di _Las Noches_."

"Tapi aku pikir.. aku masih bisa kembali ke Karakura.."

"Bodoh. Kota itu tidak lagi berarti apapun bagimu, karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari _Las Noches_ semenjak kau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

Orihime berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski kecemasan mulai melandanya secara perlahan.

"Dengar, Inoue Orihime. Hidup disini tidak akan mudah."

"Ya." Orihime mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Orihime membuka bungkusan pakaian yang ia simpan di atas tempat tidur. Tak disangka olehnya, bungkusan tersebut berisi beberapa baju serupa gaun yang sangat manis dengan bermacam model dan warna. Baju-baju yang dibawakan Ulquiorra itu terlihat sangat modis dan _branded. _Selama ini gadis itu bermimpi untuk bisa mengenakan baju-baju _cute_ seperti ini, karenanya Orihime menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk mencobanya satu per satu.

Setelah selesai merapikan barangnya dan membersihkan diri, Orihime merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia memakai salah satu pakaian yang disediakan untuknya, memilih gaun berlengan dengan rok selutut berwarna hijau toska. Orihime memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang. Berpikir, sampai berapa jauh kehidupan ini akan membawanya. Lalu semburat cahaya terlintas dalam kegelapan matanya yang terpejam, sehingga dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka mata. Di sudut kamar sebrang sofa yang ia duduki, beberapa alur sinar matahari yang masuk menyelinap ke dalam ruangan melalui tirai _vitrage _mencuri perhatian si gadis. Tak terasa matahari sudah setengah bertengger di ufuk timur, Orihime beranjak untuk berjalan menghampiri jendela yang semalam tadi mereflesikan sinar bulan. Ketika menyingkapkan kain gorden tipis yang melindungi bingkai jendela, Orihime terkesiap takjub saat melihat pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh manik abunya.

Terdapat air mancur yang dikelilingi taman bunga menghiasi pekarangan yang berada dibawahnya. Sebuah patung Unicorn perak yang sedang mendongakkan badan dengan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya tinggi-tinggi sambil meringkik bertengger di pusat air mancur tersebut. Semalam tadi Orihime melewatkan keadaan sekelilingnya karena ia masih tertidur di dalam mobil saat memasuki pekarangan rumah ini. Kamar Orihime nampaknya berada di lantai dua sehingga gadis itu dapat melihat seluruh sisi taman. Rumput hijau terbentang menutupi tanah, hanya beberapa tempat yang dilapisi paving block membentuk jalan setapak. Orihime seolah terjerat oleh pemandangan yang dilihatnya sehingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri sambil mencengkram tralis yang mengisolasi jendela berukuran besar itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ketika ada seseorang memasuki ruangannya.

"Tak disangka, baju itu terlihat cocok untukmu." Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Orihime tersadar.

Gadis itu terkaget lalu menoleh seketika dan menemukan Ulquiorra sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Aaah! Sudah berapa lama kau berada disana?" pekiknya.

"Baru saja. Jangan selalu membuat kegaduhan seperti itu pada apapun, itu menjengkelkan." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan datar. "Aku membawakan makananmu."

"Masuk." Komandonya, tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang pelayan memasuki kamar dengan membawa troli berisi makanan.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Orihime sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang sudah dari tadi Orihime menahan lapar, diam-diam gadis itu melirik ke arah pelayan yang sedang memindahkan makanan dari troli ke meja. Si pelayan membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Makan." Ulquiorra memerintah.

Dengan malu-malu, Orihime mengangguk pelan lalu menghampiri meja penuh makanan dan duduk di sofa. Orihime membuka penutup piring satu persatu. Makanan yang disajikan disana terlihat enak, gadis itu tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Orihime baru saja akan mengucapkan 'selamat makan' saat ia melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di sebrang ruangan, bersender ke dinding sambil tangan dimasukan ke saku celananya. Sesaat itu juga si gadis berhenti.

Dari sudut ruangan, Ulquiorra menatapnya dan berkata. "Kubilang, makan. _Onna_."

"Bagaimana denganmu, kau tidak makan?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada keharusan bagi Ulquiorra untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Ia hanya diperintah untuk mengawasi si gadis, bukan untuk selalu menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Tapi saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak akan mulai makan jika ia tak bersuara, akhrinya Ulquiorra berucap.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku disini untuk memastikan kau menghabiskan makanmu." Jeda sejenak, Ulquiorra memperhatikan ekspresi Orihime yang mengernyit, lalu ia lanjut berkata "Dengan kata lain, hanya untuk mengawasimu."

"Me..ngawasi?" Orihime memindahkan tatapannya ke makanan di meja, lalu kembali pada Ulquiorra. Lalu sambil menimbang-nimbang, gadis itu berkata, "Eerr, apa kau yakin tidak akan ikut makan bersamaku?"

"Kubilang aku disini hanya untuk mengawasimu."

"Tapi, bukankah aneh jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kau makan?"

Ulquiorra merengut. Gadis itu tak akan mulai makan jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi." Ucap Ulquiorra sambil memutar badannya, "Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi untuk mengambil-"

"Tidak, tunggu dulu." Potong Orihime, "Maksudku, setidaknya kau bisa duduk disampingku.. untuk menemaniku makan?"

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah si gadis, terpaku sejenak.

"Bukankah kau bertugas untuk memastikan aku menghabiskan makananku?" ucap Orihime lagi dengan senyum melengkung di bibirnya.

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan. Sekali lagi ia meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis itu tak akan mulai makan jika dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang dipinta si gadis. Ini merupakan bagian dari tugasnya untuk menjaga gadis itu. Hal kecil seperti perdebatan hanya akan memperlambat waktu, sehingga Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk duduk menemani Orihime makan.

Sesaat setelah Ulquiorra menghampirinya, Orihime pun berkata, "Mari makan!"

Pemuda bermanik hijau disamping Orihime terduduk tanpa suara, menyender ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat tangannya. Si pemuda diam-diam memperhatikan si gadis yang dengan lahap sedang menyapu habis makanannya dalam sekejap. Ini kali pertamanya pemuda itu memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikan Orihime dari jarak dekat. Maka, Ulquiorra melakukan analisis singkat.

Patut diakuinya, gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cantik. Kulitnya sewarna _peach_ terang tanpa noda, dengan mata berwarna abu cerah, bibirnya penuh berwarna ceri, rambut merah-jingganya menjuntai panjang melewati bahu, beberapa diselipkan dibalik telinganya dengan sepasang jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga yang memiliki 6 _petals_ berwarna biru. Tubuhnya mungil dan ramping dengan lekuk sempurna, sehingga baju yang kini dikenakannya terlihat sangat pas. Namun disamping perawakannya yang elok, pemuda itu heran melihat selera makan si gadis yang tak disangka dan tak sesuai dengan penampilannya.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya keheranan adalah sikap Orihime. Ia masih bisa bersikap biasa dan sama sekali tak terlihat tertekan. Padahal seharusnya gadis normal akan merasa depresi bila tiba-tiba dibawa jauh dari tempat tinggalnya lalu diberitahu akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah ia ditemui sebelumnya. Terlebih setelah menerima perlakuan dingin dari Ulquiorra. Ini membuat Ulquiorra sedikit merasa takjub. Tanpa disadarinya, ia merasa sedikit terpukau.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Orihime menoleh dan berkata, "Terima kasih makanannya, enak sekali."

Gadis itu terhenti dan sedikit kaget saat menemukan Ulquiorra sedang memandanginya. Namun Ulquiorra hanya mengedipkan matanya perlahan, bersikap tetap tenang. Ia yang telah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Orihime, malah lanjut memandang si gadis tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Ditatap dari dekat seperti itu, Orihime dengan agak grogi bertanya, "Mmm, ada apa?"

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Entah darimana, tiba-tiba Ulquiorra melemparkan pertanyaan itu.

Orihime sedikit tersedak, "E-eh?" Melihat ekspresi serius yang ditunjukan Ulquiorra, Orihime yakin pasti pemuda itu tidak sedang bercanda. "Ti.. dak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra memalingkan pandangannya. "Semua orang lebih memilih untuk tidak berhubungan denganku, tapi kau malah tidak bisa berhenti bicara. O_nna_."

Orihime seakan paham, mungkin semua orang tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi orang sedingin ini. Gadis itu pun begitu, hanya saja.., "Tapi.. Kita akan segera menikah, aku pikir.. bukankah sudah sewajarnya jika kita bisa lebih saling mengenal?"

Mendengar jawaban polos si gadis, Ulquiorra segera berdiri.

"Naif sekali." Gumam Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin.

Orihime merasakan adanya perubahan sikap dari si pemuda yang sesaat lalu terlihat rileks, maka ia ikut berdiri. Apa ia telah salah bicara?

Manik keduanya kembali beradu pandang.

"Kubilang, hidup disini tidaklah mudah. Sekalinya kau masuk ke dalam permainan ini, kau tak akan pernah bisa keluar. Tapi yang kulihat adalah, kau masih bersikap tenang dan seakan tanpa takut apapun. Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Orihime terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring-piring kotor yang telah kosong.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. tidak ada jalan lain bukan? Baik kau maupun aku, kita sama-sama tak bisa membantah keinginan Aizen-_sama_."

Mata Ulquiorra menyipit, lalu ia melangkah menghampiri Orihime dan membuat gadis itu mendongak kembali ke arahnya. Ulquiorra berhenti saat tubuh si gadis hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.

"Ingat, _Onna_. Ayahku, hanya menggunakanmu sebagai salah satu penghilang kebosanannya. Jika permainan yang sedang ia mainkan ini berakhir, maka kau pun akan berakhir." Bisik Ulquiorra sangat pelan, sehingga lebih terdengar ia sedang berdesis tepat disamping telinga Orihime.

Kedua bola mata Orihime melebar. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Orihime mulai bertanya, mengambil satu langkah mundur sehingga ia dapat kembali menatap manik hijau Ulquiorra, dan melanjutkan, "Apa kau pun akan berakhir, ataukah kau merupakan pengecualian?"

Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata sembari memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok didepannya, sedikit kagum akan keberanian yang dipancarkan oleh wajah gadis itu. Terlihat segaris warna merah menyertai pipi si gadis, saat pipinya bergetar.

"Kita hanya akan tahu setelah menjalani permainan ini." Jawab si pemuda.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membawa troli berisi piring-piring kotor, lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Orihime sendirian lagi.

Sepertinya Ulquiorra masih menganggap bahwa pernikahan yang akan mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah permainan. Namun bagi Orihime, permainan atau bukan yang pasti pernikahan ini akan mengubah kehidupannya. Yang membuatnya cemas adalah, bagaimana dirinya akan menjalani semua ini? Terlebih lagi saat nantinya ia akan terus-terusan berhadapan dengan pemuda dingin itu...

Orihime merasa lega karena Ulquiorra sudah mau berbicara padanya sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, si pemuda masih menunjukkan sikap yang sama. Dingin dan tanpa emosi. Sejujurnya, Orihime tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Oleh Ulquiorra.

XXX

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar Orihime.

_Gadis itu.. setelah semua yang terjadi, aku hanya melihat sedikit keraguan darinya. Bahkan tak ada kedutan di alisnya yang menunjukan ketakutan. Sungguh gadis yang tangguh._ Pikirnya, lalu pemuda itu pun meneruskan langkahnya. Sembari tetap berjalan, Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan ayahnya pada dini hari tadi.

*_Flashback*_

"Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran Orihime disini." Aizen mengetukan-ngetukan jemarinya pada meja kerja di depannya.

"Saya hanya belum paham dengan tujuan Anda membawanya kemari." Jawab Ulquiorra, jujur.

Aizen menatap malas pemuda di depannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cocok untukmu?"

"Mengapa harus Inoue Orihime? Saya belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut."

"Bagaimana reaksinya saat kau akan membawanya kesini?" Aizen mengalihkan topik dan meruncingkan tatapannya, "Ada perlawanan?"

Ulquiorra segera menjawab. "Tidak. Gadis itu mematuhi semua yang saya perintahkan dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun."

Senyum tersungging dari bibir pria nomor satu di _Hueco Mundo_ itu. "Sepengetahuanku dia adalah gadis yang kuat, Ulquiorra. Tak akan mudah untuk menghancurkannya. Seiring waktu kau akan melihat perbedaan antara Orihime dengan sampah-sampah yang pernah kau temui."

Ulquiorra tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menatap ayahnya, masih dengan tanpa ekspresi yang ditunjukan. Sehingga Aizen bertanya, "Apa kau masih meragukanku, Ulquiorra?"

"Tidak."

Ulquiorra merasa sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana ayahnya bisa mengenal gadis itu. Namun sepertinya Aizen tak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun sehingga tak sepantasnya Ulquiorra mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

Meski begitu, Aizen masih belum melihat keteguhan pada diri Ulquiorra, karenanya pria itu memutuskan untuk meyakinkan anaknya.

"Selama ini kau selalu menyelesaikan tugas yang aku berikan. Ini adalah tugas baru untukmu."

Ucapan Aizen berikutnya membuat Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut.

"Orihime adalah tanggung jawabku. Dia juga adalah gadis yang kupilih, sama halnya seperti aku memilihmu. Aku memberikan perintah ini padamu karena hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk melakukan ini."

Manik Ulquiorra melebar, seakan tidak percaya ayahnya akan mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Saya mengerti, Aizen-_sama_. Maaf atas segala kelancangan saya."

Aizen tersenyum puas. "Jadi, jangan terlalu keras pada gadis itu, Ulquiorra. Kupercayakan dia padamu."

Kemudian pria itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah bungkusan yang terletak pada meja besar ditengah sofa kulit berwarna hitam.

"Bawakan pakaian ini padanya dan sebisa mungkin buat dia merasa seperti di rumah."

"Baik."

*_End of flashback_*

Ulquiorra mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata, kembali menatap lorong yang berada di depan. Ia mengingat pesan Aizen, _jangan terlalu keras pada gadis itu, Ulquiorra. Kupercayakan dia padamu_.

Ayahnya telah mempercayakan Orihime Inoue kepada dirinya. Siapapun gadis itu, namun ia akan berusaha untuk menjalani tugas yang diembannya saat ini. Tentu saja bukan untuk si gadis, tapi semata hanya demi ayahnya.

_Buat dia merasa seperti di rumah_.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak si pemuda, meski ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Yeaaay akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga^^<p>

Terima kasih atas favorit dan reviewnya. Aku senang sekali jika teman-teman menyukai dan mendukung cerita ini, sehingga bisa menikmati saat membaca ceritanya :)

Author akan berusaha keras untuk terus _update _cerita ini, jadi dukungan dan saran dari pembaca sekalian sangatlah berarti.

Review, please?

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya,

Salam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Four

"_Aku disini tidak untuk memanjakanmu,_ _Onna_." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar. Orihime merengut dan berkata, "_Ya.. aku tahu_."

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjalani pernikahannya. Ulquiorra berkata bahwa pernikahan ini hanya semacam permainan. Jadi, apa ia harus berpura-pura bahwa pernikahan ini adalah bohongan? Apa dirinya harus menyilangkan jari saat prosesi pernikahannya dimulai?<p>

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

Meski Aizen berkata bahwa pernikahannya akan segera dilangsungkan, tapi Orihime tidak tahu pasti kapan itu akan terjadi.

Kenyataannya adalah sudah sekitar empat hari Orihime tinggal di _Las Noches_, dan selama itu pula Orihime hanya berada di kamarnya, tak ada kabar lagi dari Aizen. Ulquiorra selalu berkunjung di jam-jam sama setiap harinya untuk mengantarkan makanan. Untuk suatu alasan dirinya tidak diizinkan keluar dari kamar.

Terlepas dari keinginnannya untuk menjelajahi gedung putih itu, Orihime berusaha bertahan dengan hanya dikunjungi Ulquiorra sebagai pengunjung tetap.

Istana putih yang sedang ditinggalinya ini terlihat sangat indah, namun terasa begitu kosong. Kebanyakan yang dilakukan si gadis hanyalah berdiri menghadap jendela besar di kamarnya, menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk menatap keluar bingkai, berharap akan lebih bisa memahami kehidupan disini. Tak banyak aktivitas yang tertangkap oleh penglihatan Orihime, hanya tukang kebun yang sedang melakukan tugasnya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Sewaktu kecil Orihime selalu berharap untuk bisa merasakan kehidupan bagai seorang putri, seperti tinggal di rumah mewah, memakai gaun indah dan makan makanan enak. Sekarang, dengan begitu ajaibnya hampir semua harapannya itu terwujud.

Namun, tinggal di tempat ini rasanya... tidak semenyenangkan seperti dalam bayangannya dulu. Karena berada di kamar ini, bahkan suara nyanyian burung di pagi hari pun tak dapat terdengar...

Sendirian seperti ini di tempat yang asing baginya, gadis itu merasa jenuh. Sehingga ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Orihime langsung berbalik dan menemukan satu-satunya orang tertentu yang selalu dijumpainya belakangan ini.

Saat Ulquiorra memasuki ruangan, Orihime memperbaiki ekspresinya, tersenyum pada si pemuda sambil menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tidak banyak berubah, masih dingin, stoik dan bicara seperlunya. Seperti yang ditunjukan pemuda itu saat ini. Hanya menatap Orihime dalam diam, tanpa ada jawaban apapun. Meski begitu, rasanya kedatangan Ulquiorra menjadi saat-saat yang paling ditunggunya. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena Orihime merasa sendirian di tempat yang begitu luas dan besar ini.

Orihime menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengeluh atau menuntut apapun terhadap Ulquiorra atas kehampaan yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun keduanya banyak melewati kebersamaan dalam hening.. Namun, saat ini ketika Ulquiorra untuk kesekian kalinya duduk disampingnya untuk mengawasinya makan, Orihime terlihat sangat puas.

Gadis itu memang selalu menunjukan ekspresi ceria, tapi selama beberapa kali Ulquiorra mengamati si gadis saat makan, ia selalu terlihat senang.

Oleh karena itu, saat Orihime selesai meneguk minumannya yang menandakan selesai makan, Ulquiorra pertama kalinya bicara. "Katakan padaku, _Onna_. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat menikmati makananmu?"

Saat itu juga Orihime langsung menoleh, menatap Ulquiorra lekat-lekat karena tidak percaya pemuda itu akan memulai pembicaraan. "Apa itu salah?"

Memberengut, si pemuda kembali berkata. "Aku hanya tidak melihat ada yang spesial dari makananmu sehingga mampu membuatmu menjadi begitu senang."

Orihime tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku memang merasa sangat senang, tapi bukan hanya karena makanannya."

Ulquiorra mengeruntukan dahi, "Lantas?"

Gadis itu merasa geli saat melihat Ulquiorra, tidak percaya si pemuda bisa menjadi sepenasaran itu. Lalu ia pun tersenyum, "Aku senang karena kau menemaniku makan, Ulquiorra. Meski.. hanya untuk mengawasi. Haha."

Ulquiorra merengut lalu memalingkan muka, "Bodoh."

Orihime tertawa lagi. "Memang terdengar bodoh ya, tapi aku benar-benar merasa senang saat ada seseorang yang menemaniku makan..." Hening sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Karena selama ini aku hanya selalu makan sendirian, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime lagi. Gadis itu mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Memang, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ikut makan bersamaku sih.." gumam si gadis.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak lalu bangun dari kursinya. "Cukup dengan pembicaraan bodoh. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk membawakan makan siangmu." Ucapnya.

Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Orihime hanya memandang diam punggung Ulquiorra yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

XXX

Beberapa hari sudah terlewat lagi dan masih belum ada kabar dari sang penguasa _Las Noches_.

Rasanya Orihime sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang selalu ia lewati dalam kesendirian, maka saat Ulquiorra beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkannya, dengan agak merengus Orihime bertanya. "Tak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

Pemuda itu sedikit menoleh dan melirik, penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan Orihime. "Tidak." tegasnya, singkat dan dingin.

"Tapi.. Aku hanya merasa sepi disini, Ulquiorra." jujur Orihime.

Ulquiorra memandang si gadis agak lama lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan. Kamar ini terlihat kosong. Memang tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan disini. Ia kembali menatap Orihime. Gadis itu, meski selama ini selalu bersikap riang di hadapannya, namun entah apa yang selalu dilakukannya jika Ulquiorra sedang tidak berkunjung.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra paham bahwa segala keceriaan yang diperlihatkan si gadis adalah upayanya untuk berusaha terlihat tegar. Si pemuda agak takjub karena gadis itu mampu bertahan. Walaupun pada akhirnya si gadis menemui batasnya juga.

Tapi, tetap tidak ada alasan bagi Ulquiorra untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Dengan wajah datar Ulquorra berkata, "Aku disini tidak untuk memanjakanmu, _Onna_."

Orihime sudah menduga Ulquiorra akan menjawab demikian. Tidak ada alasan bagi pemuda itu untuk berlama-lama menemaninya, lagi pula tak ada hal lain yang akan mereka lakukan selain diam atau hanya sekedar melakukan percakapan ringan.

Orihime sudah tahu tentang ini, namun tetap saja ia terlihat kecewa. "Ya.. aku tahu."

"Juga aku tidak bisa selalu berada disini." lanjut si pemuda.

Orihime merengut. Lalu dengan ragu, ia bertanya, "Bolehkah.. aku mengikutimu pergi keluar kamar? Hanya kali ini saja.."

Ulquiorra menatap datar si gadis.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, Orihime lanjut berkata, "Atau jika tidak, izinkan aku untuk menemui Aizen-_sama_."

Ulquiorra menyipit. "Beliau tidak sedang berada di tempat," jawab Ulquiorra. "Aizen-_sama_ memiliki banyak kepentingan di tempat lain sehingga jarang berada di _Las Noches_."

Orihime menghela napas dalam. "Be-begitu.."

Gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Pantas ia tidak mendengar kabar tentang sang penguasa itu lagi selama tinggal disini, pikir Orihime sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Ulquiorra melihat gadis itu menunjukan kemurungan yang tak biasanya ia tunjukan, lalu menghela napas pelan, menyerah. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengurung gadis itu lebih lama lagi. "Jika begitu, aku akan membawamu berkeliling." gumam Ulquiorra.

Orihime terpaku sambil menganga, tak ia sangka Ulquiorra akan benar-benar menanggapi. Ia mengembalikan tatapannya pada si pemuda lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Tapi Orihime masih tidak percaya, Ulquiorra benar-benar akan mengajaknya pergi ke luar dari kamar? Sesaat kemudian, senyum mulai merekah diwajahnya dan matanya berbinar-binar.

Melihat perubahan pada ekspresi si gadis dengan begitu cepat, Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahi dan segera berkata, "Aku hanya akan membawamu berkeliling _Las Noches_. Tidak lebih."

Orihime mengangguk dengan lebih bersemangat. Ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu untuk bisa lebih mengetahui tempat ini.

Ulquiorra meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk memberikan tur singkat _Las Noches_ kepada gadis itu. Aizen sendiri telah memperingatinya untuk membuat si gadis merasa senyaman mungkin seperti di rumah. Tidak ada artinya jika gadis itu merasa terpenjara di tempat yang akan segera menjadi rumahnya. Ini hanya bagian dari tugas.

Setelah pelayan membawa troli berisi piring kotor keluar ruangan, Orihime sudah terlihat sangat siap dan bersemangat untuk pergi.

Namun Ulquiorra masih tetap berdiri di hadapan Orihime, memperhatikan penampilan si gadis dari atas sampai bawah. Kali ini gadis itu mengenakan gaun rok pendek tanpa lengan berwarna salem. Rambut berwarna jingganya menjuntai melewati bahu, sedikit menutupi leher dan kerah pita bajunya. Model dan ukuran baju yang pas dengan badannya juga belahan kerah pita berwarna merah yang rendah dan lebih memperlihatkan leher bawah gadis itu membuat lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya menjadi lebih terekspos.

"Pakai _cardigan_mu _Onna_, diluar tidaklah aman." Ujar Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" Orihime hanya sedikit terkejut karena heran, _apa maksudnya dengan tidak aman? _Pikirnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan si pemuda dan memakai _cardigan_ berwarna merah _maroon_.

Kemudian keduanya melangkah meninggalkan ruang kamar. Orihime terpana saat ia melihat lorong dan ruangan yang terbentang di depan. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan pemandangan yang pernah dilihatnya ini hanya selang beberapa hari lalu.

"Jangan jauh dariku." Kata si pemuda.

"Baik."

Orihime menyesuaikan langkah, berusaha mengikuti Ulquiorra. Matanya tanpa henti beredar mengamati seluruh penjuru lorong yang berwarna putih. Pilar-pilar dan tembok marmer putih yang diukir oleh beberapa kaligrafi berlekuk indah menghiasi dinding bagian atas. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan lantainya berwarna _navy blue_.

Tapi meski kini dirinya sudah berada di luar kamar, Orihime tetap penasaran apakah ia benar-benar diperbolehkan untuk berjalan di sepenjuru _Las Noches_. "Apa kau tidak membutuhkan izin dari Aizen-_sama_ untuk membawaku berkeliling rumah ini?"

"Aizen-_sama_ sudah mepercayakan rumah ini padaku. Jadi apapun yang kulakukan sudah memperoleh izinnya, _Onna_."

"Oh.." ujar si gadis, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Ulquiorra.

Rumah ini benar-benar sangat besar. Orihime penasaran ada berapa kamar dan ruangan lainnya disini.

Setelah mulai bosan melihat-lihat isi rumah yang warna dinding dan propertinya dominan berwarna putih, Orihime bicara lagi, "Mmm.. Ulquiorra, apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak selalu." Jawab si pemuda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aizen-_sama _memberiku banyak tugas. Kebanyakan waktuku dihabiskan untuk itu."

"Oh.. Tugas seperti apa?" Tanya Orihime, tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, _Onna_."

Orihime terdiam sejenak, "Jadi.. kau punya tempat lain selain disini?"

"Tidak."

"La-lalu dimana kau tinggal selama ini?"

"Aku hanya harus tinggal di kediaman sementara saat aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku."

"Hmm. Terdengar tidak mudah."

Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukan jari ke bibirnya sambil berpikir.

"Lalu jika kita menikah.. apa nanti kau akan selalu tinggal disini? Bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasmu?"

Hening.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab lagi. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi untuk kedepannya.

Begitu juga dengan Orihime, ia merasa tidak ada gunanya jika terus mempertanyakan itu.

Hening lagi. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki keduanya yang mendominasi suara yang terpantul bergema di sepanjang lorong. Orihime mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seluruh ruangan yang terlihat janggal. Hanya perasaannya atau, rumah ini terlihat kosong?

"Ulquiorra?"

Pemuda itu mulai merasa lelah. Kenapa gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya ini tidak pernah berhenti bicara?

"Apa tidak terlalu banyak orang yang tinggal di rumah ini?"

Sepanjang jalan Orihime hanya bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan yang semuanya menunduk ketika mereka lewat.

"Ada banyak bawahan ayahku, _Onna_. Berhenti bertanya hal-hal bodoh, itu menjengkelkan." Jawab si pemuda dengan dinginnya.

Orihime merengut. "Aku hanya penasaran.. apa rumah ini selalu kosong seperti ini.."

Hening sejenak.

"Aizen-_sama_ merekrut banyak orang untuk bekerja untuknya." Kata Ulquiorra pada akhirnya.

"Bekerja? Sepertimu?"

Ulquiorra diam beberapa saat, menunggu jika gadis itu berbicara lagi, yang ternyata tidak. "Sama sepertiku, mereka juga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga tidak perlu untuk selalu tinggal disini."

"Oh.." gadis itu mengangguk.

Orihime menengok kanan kiri, memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang di dinding. Sebuah potret menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Lukisan yang menggambarkan suatu malam di tempat berpadang pasir. Gunungan pasir berwarna emas berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan sabit. Tempat itu hanya dinaungi oleh cahaya bulan sebagai satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan. Ranting pohon gersang menciut keluar dari tanah berpasir itu. Sungguh tempat yang suram, namun entah mengapa terkesan indah...

Orihime terpana sesaat sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendengus di belakangnya. Dengan segera, Orihime memekik keras dan berbalik hanya untuk menemukan seorang lelaki jangkung bertubuh ramping sedang membauinya sambil menempatkan tatapannya pada orihime . Tatapan seekor binatang buas liar yang sedang mengunci mangsa.

Saat mendengar pekikan keras si gadis, Ulquiorra langsung membalikan badannya. Gadis itu berjarak sekitar dua meter di depannya, sedang ditemani oleh seorang lelaki yang tak asing. Si pemuda menghela napas singkat. Padahal sudah ia peringati agar gadis itu tidak berada jauh darinya.

"Yo." Sapa lelaki itu. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Peliharaanmu ini?" Ujarnya, menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra sambil menyeringai dan menunjuk Orihime dengan satu ibu jarinya.

Ulquiorra melihat ekspresi Orihime yang sedang mendongak ngeri, lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Nnoitra." Gumam Ulquiorra, sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya... Kau dipercaya oleh Aizen-_sama_ untuk mengurusi wanita itu. Benar kan?" Nnoitra berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk mengamati Orihime dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan lapar, sambil menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya ia berkata, "Bukankah dia, lezat?"

Nnoitra mengangkat satu tangannya, mengarahkannya mendekati kepala Orihime. Kedua mata gadis itu melebar.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Ujar Ulquiorra, memperingatkan. Satu tangannya memegang lengan Nnoitra membuat lelaki itu berhenti dengan apapun yang akan diperbuatnya.

Ulquiorra menghempaskan lengan lelaki itu saat Nnoitra menggoda. "Jadi? Seberapa jauh kau telah "menjinakkan"nya?"

Seringaian masih terpampang di wajah lelaki itu.

Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata. Berkedip satu kali, si pemuda memalingkan muka untuk menoleh ke arah Orihime. Ia sedikit terkesima saat melihat si gadis tidak mundur, berusaha menunjukan keberaniannya dengan tetap berdiri tegak, meski pemuda itu dapat melihat tangan dan badan Orihime gemetar.

Lalu Ulquiorra memberi jawaban dingin untuk Nnoitra. "Sampah sepertimu tidak patut mengganggu waktuku."

Nnoitra menghantamkan tangannya ke tembok untuk menghadang Ulquiorra. Orihime terkesiap, punggungnya menegak sehingga dengan refleks bergeser untuk menyembunyikan diri di belakang Ulquiorra.

"Jangan tegang begitu, aku hanya bertanya jika itu tidak berjalan lancar, kan? Hmm?" Ucap Nnoitra sambil menyunggingkan senyum bodoh.

Ulquiorra menatap datar lelaki itu, "Apa itu membuatmu resah? Hal itu terlihat seperti masalah sepele bagiku."

Nnoitra mengernyitkan alis, "Huh?"

Dibelakangnya, Orihime tanpa sadar mencengkram ujung baju Ulquiorra. Lalu pemuda itu berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Jangan khawatir. Wanita ini sudah mendapat perhatian Aizen-_sama_ semenjak ia datang ke _Hueco Mundo_. Gangguan sekecil apapun yang membuatnya resah, akan berujung pada kemarahan Aizen-_sama_."

Nnoitra merengut, lalu tersenyum lagi. "_That's Aizen-sama for you_."

Ulquiorra melempar tatapan dingin pada lelaki itu.

"Bicara soal Aizen-_sama_, dia memerintahkanmu.." sambil menoleh pada Orihime, Nnoitra menyeringai lagi. "... dan gadis ini untuk segera menghadapnya."

Ulquiorra menaikan alisnya. Nampaknya Aizen baru saja kembali ke _Las Noches_.

Nnoitra membungkukkan badan jangkungnya untuk menyodorkan kepalanya mendekati Orihime.

"Baumu enak, _gadis kecil._" Goda Nnoitra.

Orihime tak berpaling sedikitpun, namun dibelakang punggung Ulquiorra, gadis itu berpindah mencengkram kain lengan baju Ulquiorra dengan bertambah erat. Ulquiorra melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Nnoitra yang sontak membuat lelaki itu mundur.

"Yang benar saja, aku tak akan berani melakukan apapun." Elak Nnoitra sambil terkekeh. "Sampai jumpa, _Onna_." Ucapnya sambil memutar badan dan melangkah pergi.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Siapa..?" Tanya Orihime pada akhirnya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Salah satu bawahan ayahku." Jawab si pemuda, singkat.

Sambil berbalik, Ulquiorra mengarahkan Orihime untuk mengikutinya untuk pergi ke tempat Aizen.

Nampaknya Orihime masih ketakutan sehingga gadis itu dengan tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan baju Ulquiorra di sepanjang jalan dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran.

Sambil berjalan, Orihime mengatur napasnya. Laki-laki tadi tepat terlihat seperti penjahat-penjahat di film yang pernah ditontonnya. Menakutkan dan berbahaya. Dan menurut apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra sebelumnya, bawahan Aizen yang dipekerjakannya banyak yang tinggal di rumah ini. Orihime bertanya-tanya, apa semua orang yang bekerja pada Aizen berpenampilan seperti itu? Apa ada lebih banyak orang menyeramkan yang akan ditemui Orihime nantinya?

Gadis itu menggeleng ngeri.

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Hallo^^<p>

Makasih atas apresiasinya untuk cerita ini.

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, semoga para pembaca bisa terus mendukung author dan memaklumi karena suka update lama, gomeeen hiks..

Aku suka sekali menulis cerita ini, jadi aku gak mau berhenti. Untuk selanjutnya aku sedang berusaha untuk menulis chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Oiya, ingatkan aku jika membuat tokohnya terlalu polos, dingin atau OOC. But, no flame plis.

Mohon pengertian dari semuanya dan jangan bosan-bosan sama author ini yaa.

Reviewnya, please?

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya,

Salam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Five

"_Seperti yang kau lihat, Orihime. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Jadi kuputuskan, kalian akan menikah malam ini_." Ucap Aizen.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue berjalan cepat mengejar langkah seorang pemuda sambil masih mengatur napasnya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk berjaga-jaga, masih ngeri dengan lelaki yang sesaat tadi dijumpainya.<p>

Saat berada di pintu masuk ruangan Aizen, pada akhirnya Ulquiorra berkata. "Lepaskan tanganmu, _Onna_."

Gadis itu baru sadar atas apa yang diremasnya, kemudian langsung melepaskan lengan baju Ulquiorra yang ternyata telah sedaritadi dicengkramnya. "Maaf."

Terdiam sejenak, gadis itu bertanya, "Mengapa Aizen-_sama _memanggil kita?"

Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra untuk menunggu jawaban, namun pemuda itu tak berkata apapun lagi. Diamnya Ulquiorra berarti bahwa pemuda itu pun tidak tahu apalagi yang diinginkan ayahnya sekarang.

Ulqiorra mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan siku jemarinya, lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Orihime menelan ludah, ini akan menjadi kali keduanya pertemuan dirinya dengan Aizen.

Saat memasuki ruang kerja itu, Orihime menemukan dua orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya sedang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari meja kerja Aizen. Orang yang berdiri di samping kanan memiliki perawakan ramping dengan rambut berwarna perak, sedang orang yang satunya lagi memiliki kulit gelap dan memakai kacamata.

Ulquiorra melirik kedua orang itu sekilas, dan langsung mengenali mereka.

Ichimaru Gin dan Kaname Tousen, pengawal pribadi ayahnya.

Sedang duduk diantara dua orang itu, adalah Aizen Sousuke, sang penguasa _Las Noches_ yang tengah menyandarkan diri di kursi putarnya.

Ulquiorra melangkah duluan memasuki ruangan lalu berhenti dan membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk memberi salam. Dibelakang si pemuda, Orihime mengikuti.

Setelah keduanya mengangkat tegak badan masing-masing, Aizen terlihat sedang menelengkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, iris coklatnya memandang lurus ke arah Orihime.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah beberapa hari tinggal disini, Orihime?" tanya pria itu.

"A-aku.. baik." Jawab Orihime gugup. Gadis itu selalu merasa kaku jika berhadapan dengan pria di sebrangnya. "Terima kasih atas jamuannya selama ini."

Sepasang manik coklat Aizen menyipit. "Mengenai putraku, apa dia pernah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Umm.. Ulquiorra menjagaku dengan baik."

Seutas seringaian tipis terlintas di mulut si pria. "Benarkah?"

Orihime mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu," Aizen melirik sekilas ke arah anaknya yang sedang terdiam seperti biasa. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Orihime. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Jadi kuputuskan, kalian akan menikah malam ini."

Gadis itu hanya mengerjapkan mata. _Apa_?

Akhirnya _inner_ Orihime meneriakkan kekagetannya.

Sekarang, dengan sekaligus gadis itu memikirkan berbagai hal di benaknya. Benar-benar malam ini? Bagaimana bisa?

Pertama.

Penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ itu membawanya kesini dan memintanya untuk menikah dengan putranya, tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas kapan dan mengapa dirinya harus menikah dengan Ulquiorra.

Kedua.

Lalu pria itu menghilang untuk beberapa hari tanpa memberi kabar apapun.

Sekarang?

Setelah kembali, ia tiba-tiba saja mendeklarasikan pernikahan gadis itu dengan putranya akan di langsungkan dengan sangat segera dan sangat mendadak.

Selanjutnya apa lagi?

Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa mereka menikah malam ini? bahkan antara dirinya dan Ulquiorra masih...

Diliriknya Ulquorra. Pemuda itu masih berdiam diri tanpa suara.

Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu mengambil napas sejenak. Cepat atau lambat hal ini memang akan terjadi, pikir pemuda itu.

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dengan tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu masih tampak tenang setelah mendengar ini? Tapi yang lebih membuat si gadis tercengang adalah kenyataan bahwa Ulquiorra menerima hal ini tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan, saat pemuda itu menjawab. "Baik."

Selintas senyum membentuk bibir Aizen lagi.

XXX

Orihime menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, lalu dengan perlahan ia berguling untuk menelungkupkan diri. Dengan sebelah wajahnya dibenamkan ke dalam bantal, ia melirik jam duduk diatas meja lampu di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Beberapa jam lagi.. pernikahan seperti apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang sangat singkat dan mendadak ini? Orihime membenamkan seluruh badannya ke dalam bantal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lalu setelah membuang napas berat, badannya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Dari ambang pintu Ulquiorra memperhatikan gelagat si gadis.

"_Onna." _Panggilnya .

Seketika Orihime terperanjat bangun. "Aahh, Ulquiorra!" jeritnya. Lalu sambil memelankan suara, si gadis bergumam, "Kau masih disini.."

Dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya, perlahan si pemuda berjalan mendekat. "Nampaknya kau melupakan keberadaanku."

Memang, sepertinya Orihime terlalu syok dengan perkataan Aizen sebelumnya. "Maaf. Aku hanya.."

Ulquiorra memandang gadis itu, mengasumsikan bahwa Orihime akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Pernikahan yang akan terlaksana malam ini, menikah di usia muda dengan seorang yang baru ditemuinya, terlebih dengan seseorang seperti Ulquiorra. Karena pemuda itu paham, menikahi dirinya bukanlah merupakan pilihan melainkan adalah suatu keharusan.

Pernikahan yang dipaksakan.

Karena itu, Ulquiorra menyuarakan lagi hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya sejak awal. "Apa kau takut, _Onna."_

Orihime mendongak untuk balik memandang pemuda itu, sambil beranjak berdiri, gadis itu menjawab dengan mantap. "Tidak."

Orihime sekarang sepenuhnya menghadap si pemuda.

Sesaat manik hijau Ulquiorra melebar. Bukan jawaban si gadis yang membuatnya takjub, namun ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis itu.

Tak ada keraguan, tak ada ketakutan.

"Jika kita harus menikah, maka kita akan menikah." Manik keduanya masih beradu pandang, lalu sambil memiringkan kepalanya Orihime tersenyum sambil berkata. "Kurasa.. memang harus begitu, kan?"

Beberapa helai rambut depan si gadis yang berantakan, perlahan terjatuh menjuntai melewati pipinya, ke hidungnya dan menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura kuat." Kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"B-berpura-pura?"

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Orihime menegakkan kepalanya lalu menunduk. Mengambil napas panjang melalui hidungnya, gadis itu lalu menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut.

"Haaaaahhh. Tidak, Ulquiorra. Aku hanya sedikit bingung." Orihime kembali mendongakkan wajahnya.

Dengan menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu, gadis itu berpikir. "Ini sangat mendadak. Rasanya berdebar-debar sekali, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Ulquiorra menatapnya seperti biasa, tak ada emosi di mata pemuda itu. Karenanya, saat memandang kembali wajah si pemuda, Orihime menaikan sebelah alis.

Dengan tak disangka oleh si pemuda, Orihime mengambil beberapa langkah maju sambil mengangkat tangannya. Manik hijaunya melebar saat si gadis merenggangkan jemarinya mendekat ke wajah Ulquiorra.

Namun Orihime menghentikan tangannya tepat saat dirinya berbicara. "Tapi kau... terlihat begitu tenang.."

Sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya tepat di depan hidung Ulquiorra, Orihime bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran, "Apa kau pernah menikah sebelumnya, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan kening, lalu mundur selangkah.

"Jangan bodoh, _Onna_."

Ulquiorra memutar badannya dan melangkah mendekati pintu. "Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tak perlu."

Melihat pemuda itu melewati pintu kamarnya, Orihime tersenyum getir."Bukannya kaulah yang memaksakan diri, Ulquiorra..?" desis si gadis sangat pelan.

Saat mencapai koridor, Ulquiorra mempercepat langkahnya. Tampak tenang, kah?

Ulquiorra hanya seorang ahli dalam mengontrol emosi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu saat ini. Di dalam saku celana, kedua tangan Ulquiorra meremas masing-masing jemari tangannya. Koridor panjang _Las Noches_ terasa lebih dingin dan lebih mati daripada biasanya. Langkah kakinya berat, menimbulkan gema yang dipantulkan dinding. Benar kata Orihime, kesuraman dan keheningan yang mencekam tempat sebesar ini membuat istana yang seharusnya indah menjadi begitu kosong.

Saat menyusuri lorong, Ulquiorra berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Pemuda itu tidak berencana masuk, hanya menatap lekat ukiran rumit di daun pintu. Namun ketika ia memutuskan untuk lanjut berjalan, pintu besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ muncul dari balik pintu, ditemani seorang pelayan yang membawa troli besar tertutupi kain putih.

Tia Hallibel.

Ulquiorra mengenali wanita itu sebagai salah satu bawahan ayahnya dan rekan kerjanya sesama _Espada_. _Espada_ adalah nama kelompok elit yang dibentuk oleh Aizen, untuk bekerja langsung dibawah pria itu. Setelah memberi salam, Hallibel pergi menuju arah koridor yang tadi dilaluinya.

Sesaat kemudian muncul seorang pria berambut perak sedang memegangi pegangan pintu, dan memberi isyarat kepada Ulquiorra untuk masuk.

Seperti biasa, Aizen sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Biasanya dua orang yang akan menikah tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dulu, Ulquiorra." Ujar Aizen saat pemuda itu mendekatinya. "Tapi rupanya kau baru saja menemui calon pengantinmu. Apa kau mulai memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis itu?"

Aizen melengkungkan senyum licik.

"Saya hanya menemani gadis itu seperti yang Anda tugaskan."

Mata cokelat Aizen mengkilap. "Ingat. Pernikahan ini memang merupakan tugas yang kuberikan padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menganggap semua ini palsu."

Ulquiorra menatap ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Tentu saja, dirinya tidak pernah menjalankan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Aizen dengan setengah hati. Dan tidak akan pernah.

"Aku ingin kau memperlakukan pernikahan ini dengan serius. Apa kau paham, Ulquiorra?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan penuh hormat, "Saya mengerti, Aizen-_sama_."

"Bagus. Sekarang, pergilah bersama Gin. Dia akan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu untuk acara malam ini."

"Baik."

XXX

Malam hari, Ulquiorra sedang berdiri di salah satu ruangan istana dengan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu sedikit tercengang dengan keadaan saat itu, memang, namun tentu tak akan ia tunjukan melalui ekspresinya. Ulquiorra sudah memprediksi bahwa upacara pernikahan yang akan dilaluinya adalah sebuah prosesi sederhana, mengingat waktu pelaksanaan yang sangat mendadak.

Tapi nyatanya, ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang tertata dengan dekorasi yang sangat rapi seakan telah disiapkan berhari sebelumnya. Ia pun tak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan ada cukup orang untuk menonton prosesinya. Hampir seluruh bawahan Aizen yang berada di _Las Noches_ hadir, termasuk rekan kerjanya sesama _Espada _juga para _Arrancar_ bawahannya (_Arrancar_ adalah para pekerja Aizen yang merupakan bawahan dari _Espada_). Dilihatnya Grimmjow dan Nnoitra sedang menyunggingkan seringai bodoh untuknya.

Ulquiorra memalingkan muka, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dekorasi ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah aula khusus yang biasanya hanya dipakai Aizen untuk acara-acara tertentu. Beberapa pilar marmer di sudut ruangan dibaluti kain merah dan beberapa buket bunga mawar putih yang ditanam dalam pot tinggi ditempatkan berjajar di tengah ruangan untuk membentuk jalan yang dilapisi karpet putih bagi kedua mempelai. Di samping kanan dan kiri adalah meja yang dipenuhi oleh para hadirin.

Dan di depan tempatnya berdiri terdapat tiga buah podium yang ditempatkan agak renggang satu sama lain. Dua podium lain dihias dengan buket bunga mawar bermacam warna, sedangkan satu podium yang berada di tengah dibiarkan kosong, kecuali sebuah_ mike_ duduk bertengger disana. Ulquiorra melirik sebuah meja yang ditempatkan paling depan tepat berada di samping panggung podium, ada dua orang disana. Yang sedang duduk di meja khusus itu adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tidak dikenalnya, dan seorang lagi adalah walinya.

Coyote Starrk.

Pria itu merupakan pemimpin dari para _Espada_. Secara hukum, Aizen memang ayah angkatnya namun pada kenyataannya, Aizen telah menyerahkan hak asuh atas dirinya pada orang itu. Sehingga sejak Ulquiorra diadopsi oleh keluarga ini, ia berada dalam asuhan dan pengawasan Starrk. Ulquiorra mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan ayahnya, namun kehadiran sosok pria itu tak ditangkap mata hijaunya.

Tepat pukul 9 malam, jam berdentang keras.

Orihime berjalan dengan gugup didampingi oleh seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ yang semenjak sore tadi telah menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk pernikahan ini. Orihime sudah merasa begitu lelah hanya karena segala persiapan dan perawatan yang telah dilaluinya. Jika prosesinya dimulai semalam ini, Orihime berdoa semoga akan berakhir cepat.

Sesampainya di pintu _hall_ tempat pernikahan, Orihime kaget karena sang penguasa _Hueco_ _Mundo _sedang berdiri di sana. Gadis itu meneguk pelan ludahnya.

Tak disangka, Aizen malah menyambutnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Cantik sekali, Orihime." Ucapnya, puas.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum gugup.

Kemudian Aizen memutar badannya menghadap ke dalam ruangan sembari menyodorkan satu lengan dengan siku menekuk. Sambil memberi isyarat agar Orihime meraih lengannya, pria itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku adalah walimu."

Orihime meraih tawaran Aizen dengan tangan yang bergetar, tak tahu harus bagaimana karena belum pernah memiliki pengalaman menikah. Pria disampingnya hanya tersenyum geli, kemudian mereka melangkah berdampingan untuk memasuki ruangan.

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi riuh karena semua orang seakan terkesiap. Para gadis _Arrancar_ berdecak kagum sambil menutup mulut mereka saat melihat mempelai wanita dengan anggunnya melangkah di karpet putih. Tak jarang juga gadis yang berdesis kesal saat melihat siapa yang sedang menggandeng pengantin wanita berbalut gaun putih itu. Ya, ternyata penguasa _Las Noches_ itu merupakan idola bagi para gadis. Sedangkan para hadirin pria sepenuhnya terpana. Kecantikan mempelai wanita ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah kegaduhan hanya untuk menemukan ayahnya sedang menggandeng gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya itu. Si pemuda sedikit mengerutkan kening.

Dari kejauhan berjarak sekitar 10 meter itu, Ulquiorra memandang sosok Orihime. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun pengantin _strapless_, dengan rok depan pendek sewarna perak dan bagian belakang rok panjang menjuntai menyentuh lantai. Sarung tangan putih melindungi lengannya sampai ke lengan bagian atas. Tangannya menggenggam buket kecil bunga mawar merah.

Kegaduhan yang dihasilkan hadirin membuat Orihime menjadi sedikit tegang. Sehingga gadis itu tidak perlu menoleh kanan kiri untuk mengetahui berapa banyak orang yang menghadiri pernikahannya. Semua yang terjadi ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup si gadis. Berjalan di pusat perhatian, digandeng oleh orang yang sangat berpengaruh dan berkuasa, memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik, dan melangkah perlahan untuk mencapai tempat seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Orihime melihat Ulquiorra sedang berdiri di depan podium dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, seketika ketegangannya meluntur. Entah mengapa, bisa menemukan Ulquiorra ditengah kerumunan orang yang menurutnya asing itu, dapat membuat si gadis menjadi lebih rileks.

Saat Orihime semakin mendekat, Ulquiorra dapat menyadari rambut gadis itu tetap dibiarkan terurai dan menjuntai panjang, hanya bagian ujungnya diikalkan dan di atas kepalanya terpasang hiasan kepala berbentuk mawar yang berenda putih. Ornamen mawar merah juga menghiasi beberapa tempat di gaun putihnya. _Thigh high stocking_ berwarna coklat transparan dengan motif mawar melapisi kaki jenjangnya yang tak tertutupi oleh rok pendek gaun bagian depan, memberikan kesan seksi. Suara ketukan _high heels_ putih yang dikenakan gadis itu anggun menyertai langkahnya.

Sejak dari kejauhan, keduanya sudah saling berpandangan.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Orihime akan berada tepat di depan Ulquiorra. Kini pemuda itu dapat melihat jelas wajah si gadis. Orihime memang sudah cantik alami, sedikit riasan yang dipakainya hanya mempertegas wajah eloknya. Bibirnya dilapisi lipstik berwarna merah, pipinya menjadi lebih merona dengan semburat _blash on _merah muda, dan segaris _eyeliner_ mempertegas manik abunya. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, _make up_ paling cantik yang dikenakan si gadis adalah senyumannya yang kini merekah saat ia menghampiri si pemuda.

Untung saja, Ulquiorra ahli dalam mengontrol emosi.

Secara natural, Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang juga dilapisi oleh sarung tangan putih. Orihime melirik sekilas pendampingnya, dan melihat Aizen mengangguk sembari pria itu meregangkan siku yang mengapit lengan Orihime dan menyerahkan tangan gadis itu pada tangan Ulquiorra yang sedang menunggu untuk diraih.

Sesaat setelah Orihime meraih tangan Ulquiorra, Aizen melemparkan senyum yang sulit diartikan pada anaknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Sekali lagi, hadirin terdengar riuh, nampaknya Ulquiorra juga merupakan favorit disini.

Selanjutnya kedua mempelai menghadap podium tempat dimana lelaki paruh baya yang sebelumnya dilihat Ulquiorra berdiri, nampaknya pria itulah yang akan menikahkan mereka. Sambil menghela napas singkat, Orihime meremas erat jemari Ulquiorra sehingga pemuda itu balik menggenggam tangan si gadis.

Tidak ada kata mundur untuk sekarang, karena permainan ini telah dimulai. Nampaknya, si pemuda dan si gadis telah memantapkan hati, apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, semua ini harus dijalani. Keduanya mengerti itu.

Saat ini upacara pernikahan Ulquiorra dan Orihime tengah berlangsung, dan prosesi pernikahan mereka disaksikan oleh semua penghuni _Las Noches_. Setelah kedua mempelai mengucapkan ikrar janji suci pernikahan, seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan yang berisi kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sepasang cincin emas putih mengisi bantalan kotak merah itu. Ulquiorra mengambil cincin yang berdiameter lebih kecil, lalu sambil memandang si gadis, si pemuda meraih tangan kiri Orihime dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Sesaat kemudian Orihime melakukan hal yang sama.

Runtutan kejadian ini mengalir dengan hikmat dan alami, sampai pada akhirnya sang pendeta mengangguk dan berkata, "Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian berdua sah sebagai pasangan suami istri."

Lalu sambil tersenyum lembut, pria paruh baya itu lanjut berkata, "Lalu saya persilahkan kepada mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanitanya."

Orihime memandang ke arah sang pendeta dengan tatapan datar.

Eh?

Menci..um?

Orihime seketika membatu. Ia sungguh lupa kalau memang selalu ada adegan ini dalam prosesi pernikahan. Dengan ragu, gadis itu memutar badan untuk menghadap ke arah Ulquiorra. Dilihatnya, Ulquiorra sudah memutar setengah badannya dan sama sekali tidak sedang terkejut.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah gadis di depannya yang sedang memasang wajah tegang campur ragu.. namun ada ekspresi lain disana. Takut _kah_?

Mencium gadis ini, Ulquiorra paham ia harus melakukannya. Aizen tak akan memaafkan jika ia tidak menganggap ini serius. Setidaknya, ia harus menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak main-main menjalankan tugas ini. Sehingga ia harus terlihat meyakinkan, ditunjukan dengan aksinya.

Maka, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ulquiorra maju satu langkah untuk menutup jarak dengan si gadis. Lalu diraihnya dagu Orihime dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Seketika, pemuda itu merasa Orihime menegang saat jemarinya menyentuh wajah si gadis untuk pertama kali. Dengan perlahan ia mendongakan wajah gadis itu sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan gerakan lambat, satu tangan Ulquiorra yang masih bebas ditempatkan di pinggang Orihime untuk menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Refleks, si gadis mengangkat tangannya yang tak sedang memegang buket bunga, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu sedikit memutar tubuh si gadis dan mengangkat siku tangannya yang sedang menyentuh dagu Orihime, sekedar untuk menyembunyikan wajah keduanya dari konsumsi hadirin disana.

Manik abu si gadis melebar untuk setiap gerakan yang dibuat Ulquiorra. Orihime memandang manik hijau pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. _Kau tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya kan?_

Tapi Ulquiorra mengabaikan tatapan itu, alih-alih mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk melakukan ini, terlebih disaat Orihime tetap memandangnya di jarak sedekat itu. Manik abunya seolah menarik si pemuda. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan Orihime menghela napas singkat saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Kemudian seolah untuk memberikan contoh pada gadis itu, dengan perlahan Ulquiorra menutup mata sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan, hingga bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Orihime menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika ia merasakan Ulquiorra sedang mengklaim bibirnya.

Aizen yang kini ditemani kedua pengawalnya menyaksikan adegan itu dengan senyum puas. Merasa terhibur oleh adegan yang sedang ditontonnya. Karena posisi mejanya yang berada di samping, maka ia tak melewatkan hal sekecil apapun.

Sementara disampingnya, Gin terkekeh jail, "Hoo, ternyata pemuda seperti Ulquiorra pun tahu cara berciuman yang baik, huh?"

Starrk tetap kalem sambil sedikit memandang haru.

Para hadirin mulai riuh, menggumamkan "oohh.." panjang sekaligus mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang ditutup oleh badan mempelai pria itu.

Nnoitra bersuit dan Grimmjow bersiul. Tidak ada yang tahu arti dari seringaian keduanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Ulquiorra melepaskan bibir Orihime dan merenggangkan pelukannya. Saat itu juga, ia melihat gadis itu tengah menatapnya lekat.

Disaat pipi Orihime sepenuhnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Ulquiorra malah menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Pemuda itu masih tetap tenang, dengan tetap berwajah tanpa ekspresi Ulquiorra menarik wajahnya. Entah mengapa saat itu juga Orihime merasa kecewa. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, namun sepertinya bagi Ulquiorra, hal semacam ini bukanlah apa-apa. Bukan suatu hal yang perlu dipusingkan.

Tapi sekali lagi, gadis itu _hanya tidak tahu_ apa yang sedang dirasakan Ulquiorra saat ini.

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya saling bersitatap. Kemudian saat Ulquiorra mulai melihat Orihime memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, keduanya saling membuang pandangan ke samping. Saat itu juga Orihime mendesah tanpa suara lalu mengatur ritme napasnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah berdiri untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk menempati tempat yang telah disediakan yaitu meja tempat para walinya duduk.

Ketika menghampiri tempat itu, Aizen beranjak berdiri untuk menyambut dan menyalami sepasang pengantin tersebut yang diikuti oleh 3 pria lainnya yaitu Starrk, Gin dan Tousen.

Mereka melakukan percakapan ringan sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra dan Orihime dipanggil untuk melakukan serangkaian _Photo shoot_ untuk album pernikahan.

Belum juga kegiatan tersebut selesai, para hadirin terlihat berbondong-bondong berkumpul di luar ruangan tempat dilaksanakannya pemotretan. Nampaknya mereka ingin melihat mempelai dari dekat, karena tentunya kabar mengenai pernikahan penerus _Las Noches_ itu disebar dengan sangat mendadak. Yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuninya penasaran.

Setelah berapa lama, akhirnya potret terakhir selesai diambil. Orihime melirik ke arah kegaduhan di luar ruangan, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Ulquiorra tak terlalu peduli, alih-alih memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok sang ayah yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

Kemudian Aizen berkata. "Biar aku yang mengurus para tamu disini, kalian berdua beristirahatlah."

Lelah dengan semua runtutan acara yang telah dijalani, Orihime hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan meski tak disuarakan, bahkan seorang Ulquiorra pun terlihat letih.

Lalu Aizen memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan keduanya melewati pintu belakang, agar tidak perlu berpapasan dengan orang-orang.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime berpamitan dengan membungkuk singkat lalu sama-sama berbalik untuk pergi, ketika pria itu memanggil kembali. "Oh iya,"

Sontak keduanya menoleh dan melihat Aizen sedang tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"_Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar pengantin untuk kalian berdua tidur malam ini_." Ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Oww.. Akhirnya mereka menikah juga. LOL<p>

Baru kali ini membuat cerita tentang adegan pernikahan, jadi maafkan aku jika ada-ada salah atau kurang-kurang lengkap.

Mmmm, terus.. habis mereka nikah selanjutnya gimana ya? Oo ow author aja sampai deg-degan mikirinnya hihi.

Pokoknya terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah baca, mendukung, dan mengapresiasi fic iniiii.

Soal waktu update, diusakan secepatnya. Minta doanya aja semoga segala urusan author bisa dilancarkan termasuk nulis kelanjutan cerita ini hehehehe

Jangan bosan-bosan buat review yaa, ditunggu bagaimana pendapat kalian^^

Karena aku bisa jadi tambah semangat jadinya :)

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya,

Salam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Six

Aizen memberikan salam perpisahan pada kedua pengantin baru tersebut, "_Selamat menikmati malam pengantin kalian_."

* * *

><p>Malam hari yang damai di <em>Las Noches<em>.

Daun pintu baru saja ditutup dengan sopan dari luar, menyisakan dua orang mengenakan setelan rapi baju pernikahan berdiri di pusat ruangan. Sesaat lalu jam baru saja berdentang menunjukkan tepat tengah malam.

Saat ini Ulquiorra Shciffer dan Inoue Orihime sedang berada di dalam kamar yang telah disediakan oleh Aizen. Tentunya, tempat ini bukanlah kamar biasa yang mereka tempati.

Kamar pengantin.

Keduanya baru saja melewati upacara pernikahan mereka yang telah usai beberapa saat lalu dan kini sepasang pengantin baru tersebut sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Orihime bergumam "Oohh.." pelan, saat melihat dekorasi ruangan itu. Tirai-tirai tipis berwarna merah menghiasi ruangan yang biasanya dominan berwarna putih. Perpaduan merah dan putih itu terlihat begitu elegan, terlebih saat beberapa tangkai mawar putih dalam vas bunga ditempatkan di beberapa sudut kamar.

Semerbak harum bunga yang memenuhi ruangan memberikan kenyamanan pada atmosfir ruangan tersebut.

Di pusat kamar, terdapat satu tempat tidur ukuran besar yang ditutupi oleh kain kelambu tipis transparan berwarna salem yang sukses menarik perhatian si gadis karena kemegahannya. Orihime berjalan cepat mendekatinya, dan iris abunya berkilau saat menemukan pemandangan dibalik kelambu. Helaian mawar merah memenuhi seluruh kasur berseprai putih, _petal_–_petal_nya berserakan dengan indah disana.

"Wow, ini tepat seperti kamar pengantin yang sering kulihat di film-film." Celetuk Orihime.

Orihime tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk tidak meraup helaian mawar sewarna darah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghamburkannya ke udara. Orihime terkikik saat merasakan setiap kelopak mawar yang jatuh membelai wajahnya.

Berjarak sekitar dua meter dari si gadis, Ulquiorra masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri semenjak memasuki kamar. Sambil mengedarkan pandangan analisis ke sepenjuru ruangan, pemuda itu merengut saat memikirkan ayahnya dapat menyiapkan ruangan ini hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Kemudian suara tawa memecah fokusnya sehingga ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah bermain-main dengan taburan bunga sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kelambu tipis transparan tempat tidur. Dari jarak itu, Ulquiorra memperhatikan Orihime. Mencermati dengan seksama perubahan ekspresi dari gadis bersurai senja itu yang sekejap lalu masih terlihat lesu menjadi mampu tertawa tanpa beban seperti saat ini. Seakan dirinya telah lupa dengan runtutan kejadian beberapa saat lalu dan tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Ulquiorra menghela napas dalam, bau manis dari helaian mawar membuat otot tubuhnya rileks dan mendorongnya untuk segera merebahkan diri.

Akhirnya ia melangkah mendekat. "_Onna._" panggilnya.

Gadis itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara berat memanggil dibelakangnya. Seketika punggungnya menegak dan tangannya yang masih menggenggam mawar dengan kaku menjatuhkan helai demi helai bunga itu.

Kemudian Orihime memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan berbisik ketika melihat si pemuda sedang melangkah mendekat sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya, "Ulquiorra.."

Ekspresi gadis itu menegang, saat ia menyadari sekarang Ulquiorra berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan dirinya. Tentu saja, sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi sepasang suami istri untuk berbagi kamar, bukan?

Pipi si gadis yang semula kaku kini berusaha mengguratkan senyum canggung.

Ulquiorra mendelik singkat. Nampaknya, gadis itu melupakan keberadaannya lagi.

Orihime menggunyam bibirnya pelan, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresi tegangnya mereda ketika iris abunya menangkap kejanggalan pada sosok Ulquiorra yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat kusut sekali Ulquiorra. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selain dalam tampilan rapi dan sempurna sebelumnya."

Benar saja, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang menjutai di bagian tengkuknya dengan agak berantakan dan sebagian poni yang biasanya ditata rapi kini menjuntai melewati dahinya. Belum lagi ekspresi yang biasanya terorganisir kini terlihat masam.

"Tentu saja aku pun bisa merasakan lelah. Terlebih lagi setelah melewati serangkaian acara yang begitu mendadak." komennya. Ulquiorra membuka kancing jasnya dan melepaskan pakaian gelap yang membungkusnya daritadi itu.

Seketika Orihime menjadi lebih bersemangat. "Benar kan? Aku juga merasa _lelah_ sekali, Ulquiorra. Fisik dan mental, sejujurnya. Kau pun merasakan hal yang sama kan?" Ia merasa senang pada akhirnya mereka setuju akan satu hal yang sama.

Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang sedang menentengkan jas berwarna gelap ditangannya. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan _vest_ berwarna krem yang terkancing rapi melapisi kemeja putihnya. Gadis yang masih berbalut gaun pengantin itu tertegun sesaat ketika melihat pemuda di depannya kembali menatapnya.

Manik _hazel _Orihime sedikit melebar saat melihat si pemuda, seolah dirinya baru menyadari alasan mengapa gadis-gadis yang hadir dalam acara pernikahannya bersorak riuh ketika pemuda itu menciumnya. Bahwa ternyata Ulquiorra _memang _terlihat begitu atraktif dan seakan Orihime baru menyadari sekarang ternyata dirinya ikut setuju dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Apa ini semacam pengaruh bau mawar yang menusuk tajam di tengah malam dan mengelabui indera penglihatanya?

"Ada apa lagi, _Onna_?_" _tanya Ulquiorra saat dirinya mendapati Orihime menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Orihime mengerjapkan mata, lalu seketika gadis itu memalingkan muka. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya saat memori ketika Ulquiorra menciumnya beberapa waktu lalu terlintas di benaknya. Orihime menggigit bibirnya pelan, merasakan wajahnya perlahan memanas. Bagaimana pun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Ulquiorra memperhatikan perubahan sikap Orihime yang tiba-tiba berpaling menyembunyikan muka. Mengasumsikan bahwa gadis itu akhirnya merasakan ketidaknyamanan dengan keberadaan dirinya disini.

Namun alangkah kagetnya pemuda itu saat ia malah melihat Orihime menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras. Sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang mampu menutupi rona merah yang memang telah berada disana sebelumnya.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Orihime?_ _Tentu saja Ulquiorra melakukannya hanya karena ini adalah semacam peran yang harus dimainkannya dalam permainan Aizen-sama_.'

Ya, Orihime paham akan hal ini. Gadis itu meyakinkan diri.

Lalu ia me_manage_ ekspresinya dan berbalik kembali untuk menghadap lelaki yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Tapi tak disangka oleh Orihime bahwa Ulquiorra akan melakukan ini.

Pemuda itu meraih sebelah pipi Orihime yang berwarna merah dengan satu tangan tepat ketika gadis itu berbalik. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu, _Onna_?"

Mata Orihime melebar dengan lebih lebar sekarang. Dirinya tentu kaget saat kini Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali, tanpa balutan sarung tangan seperti sebelumnya, tentunya. Di malam yang dingin itu ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang dilepaskan oleh jemari dan telapak tangan Ulquiorra, terheran-heran ternyata tangan pucat si pemuda tidak terasa dingin seperti kelihatannya.

Ulquiorra lebih kaget lagi sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan aksinya. Apa berada dalam satu kamar dengannya membuat gadis itu sangat tidak nyaman sehingga perlu untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini? Aizen-_sama _tentu tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika gadis ini sampai melukai diri-sendiri hanya karena merasa depresi.

Untuk memecah kecanggungan, dengan cepat Orihime menjawab, "Ti-tidak. Kau tahu, Ulquiorra? Menepuk-nepuk wajahmu bisa sedikit menghilangkan lelah sehingga kita menjadi agak bersemangat."

Orihime lalu kembali menepukkan tangannya ke pipi, "Seperti ini-" lalu seketika berhenti ketika merasakan tangannya menyentuh tangan Ulquiorra yang masih berada di wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra pun sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang, dan segera memindahkah tangannya dari pipi si gadis.

Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Orihime menjadi salah tingkah.

"Eeerr, kalau merasa lelah sebaiknya kau cepat tidur." Ucap Orihime, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Ulquiorra melirik tempat tidur lalu berkata, "Sepertinya bunga-bunga itu harus disingkirkan dari sana."

"Ahh! Kenapa?" protes Orihime, tiba-tiba lupa dengan kecanggungan yang hadir sedetik lalu.

"Karena akan mengganggu, _Onna_."

Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir jika si gadis memilih untuk tidur diatas taburan mawar-mawar itu. Bagaimana pun Ulquiorra tidak menyukai keberadaan benda lain yang tidak sepantasnya berada di tempat tidurnya.

Memang, Orihime seakan bisa membayangkan wajah jengkel Ulquiorra saat ada satu helai kelopak mawar pun menyentuh dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang tidur dengan bunganya. Jadi kau tidak akan terganggu dan-" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Orihime berjengit, "Ahh! kasurnya hanya ada satu.."

Ulquiorra menaikan sebelah alis saat melihat manik abu Orihime bergulir bergantian untuk memperhatikan seisi kamar. Ekspresi si gadis berubah lega saat melihat keberadaan sofa di sana. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sofa, eerr.. jadi boleh tidak jika mawar-mawar itu di pindahkan kesana?"

Manik hijau si pemuda memandang datar Orihime beberapa saat dan melemparkan tatapan heran. "Tidak."

Kini Orihime yang merengut heran. "Tapi jika kau tidak suka mawar-mawarnya ada di tempat tidur, daripada dibuang.."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk tidur di sofa."

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dengan lebih heran, lalu wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai dan berpikir tidur di sofa pasti akan jauh lebih baik daripada di lantai kan?

Seolah mampu membaca apa yang sedang gadis itu perdebatkan dalam benaknya, Ulquiorra berkata, "Kau akan tidur di tempat tidur, _Onna_."

Eh? Celetukan terlontar dari mulut Orihime dengan spontan, "Tapi, lalu kau-"

"Tentu saja di tempat tidur."

"Jadi kita.." Orihime membelalakan mata. "Kenapa?"

"Ini adalah kamarmu juga. Tak ada alasan untukmu tidur di tempat selain tempat tidur yang sudah disediakan." Jelas Ulquiorra dengan santai sambil ia meregangkan kerah dan melonggarkan simpul dasinya.

Orihime terlihat ragu, "Tapi,"

"Aizen-_sama _ ingin memastikan agar kau diperlakukan dengan baik." tegas pemuda itu.

"Ohh.." panik si gadis seakan mereda. Jadi itulah yang dimaksud dengan 'diperlakukan dengan baik'.

Diam-diam Orihime menggeser tatapannya dari tempat tidur ke Ulquiorra sambil meremas gaun putihnya.

Dengan santai Ulquiorra melepas kancing _vest_nya satu persatu, lalu berkata, "Jika tak ada perasaan apapun diantara kita, maka tak ada masalah jika kita tidur dalam satu tempat tidur. Benar kan?"

Semburat rona merah muncul lagi di pipi si gadis saat Ulquiorra melepas _vest_nya, dan menarik dasi berwarna gelap terlepas dari kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Lagipula, tidak akan terjadi apapun, _Onna_. Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu."

Ughh. Tentu saja. Orihime tahu itu.

Bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan. Memangnya untuk alasan apa Ulquiorra akan menyentuhnya?

Jika bukan karena Aizen-_sama-_nya_._

Sebenarnya Orihime lebih khawatir jika tindakan dan keberadaannya akan mengganggu Ulquiorra. Sebelumnya pemuda itu sudah memperingatkannya untuk bertindak hati-hati. Bahkan sebelum ini, Ulquiorra selalu menolak untuk tinggal lebih lama dengannya. Ia hanya muncul di waktu-waktu tertentu dengan periode yang singkat. Tapi sekarang? Tiba-tiba mereka ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama sehingga otomatis keduanya harus menghabiskan seluruh waktu bersama kan?

Sehingga dengan polos Orihime bertanya, "Kau, tidak apa-apa jika tidur denganku?"

Kali ini Ulquiorra menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu, _Onna?_"

Orihime bengong. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu?" Ulquiorra membuka kancing sarung tangan, dan menarik sarung tangan tersebut dengan mulutnya sehingga jemarinya terbebas dari balutan kain putih yang sedaritadi membungkus tangannya.

"Kalau aku.. aku pernah tidur sekasur berdua dengan Tatsuki-_chan_ saat perjalanan wisata, tapi tidak benar-benar berdua sih karena ada banyak orang dalam satu kamar."

Orihime masih memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang sedang mengambil kedua sarung tangan dari mulutnya lalu menghempaskannya ke atas kasur. Lalu pemuda itu melonggarkan kerahnya, membuka kancing lengan kemeja dan menggulungnya sampai siku.

"Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah bagiku. Tapi kau kan.."

Orihime malah senang jika ada yang menemaninya, mengingat hampir seluruh harinya ia habiskan dalam kesendirian. Tapi Ulquiorra... Orihime lebih mencemaskan pemuda itu yang pasti akan lebih terganggu dengan keberadaan dirinya.

Orihime berhenti bicara, mengasumsikan bahwa Ulquiorra tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain dan tidak menyukai ide tersebut.

"Kenapa denganku?" Akhirnya Ulquiorra kembali memfokuskan manik hijaunya pada gadis itu.

Ulquiorra merengut. Nampaknya Orihime salah mengartikan beberapa poin utama disini. Gadis itu menyamakan tidur dengannya sama wajarnya dengan tidur bersama salah satu teman wanitanya.

Orihime menghisap bibir bawahnya. Manik _hazel_nya digerakkan dengan canggung untuk menatap kelambu yang berada di belakang si pemuda.

"Aku pikir.. kau tidak akan suka jika tidur dengan seseorang.. aku pikir itu akan menggangumu atau semacamnya..."

"Apalagi jika tidur denganku." Orihime menambahkan, bergumam dengan sangat pelan.

Tapi Ulquiorra masih bisa mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu terpaku. Tak disangka olehnya, bahwa yang dikhawatirkan gadis itu adalah dirinya. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap lurus Orihime.

Orihime menangkap tatapan tajam Ulquiorra dan menjadi sedikit panik. Apa ia salah? Atau jangan-jangan, Ulquiorra malah sudah _sangat _terbiasa tidur dengan seseorang?

Orihime menepuk pelan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan kini dirinya sudah terlanjur bersikap sok tahu.

Ia menoleh saat mendengar Ulquiorra membuang napas panjang. Gadis itu sedikit melongo, tak pernah dirinya mendapati pemuda itu menunjukan ekspresi demikian.

Ulquiorra berasumsi, jika mereka terus berdebat seperti ini, keduanya tidak akan kunjung beristirahat.

"Aku tidak keberatan, kecuali jika ada yang salah dengan cara tidurmu." ucapnya, nada serius.

"Apa?" si gadis sontak terkikik pelan, "Tentu saja cara tidurku baik-baik saja. Eerr, kurasa." Elaknya. Kecemasan Orihime perlahan mereda, seolah ia sudah melupakan kepanikan yang meliputinya beberapa detik lalu.

Ulquiorra merasa sedikit lega, gadis itu sudah lebih rileks sekarang. Kemudian ia memandang Orihime dari atas sampai bawah, dan mendapati gadis itu masih mengenakan gaun pengantin lengkap dengan seluruh atributnya.

"Terserahmu saja, _Onna_. Sekarang ganti bajumu. Kau tidak akan mau tidur dengan gaun seperti itu."

Sontak Orihime memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia berdecak saat menyadari dirinya bahkan masih mengenakan _heels _putihnya. Gadis itu setuju.

Orihime cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kasur, melempar sepasang _heels_ ke lantai dengan kakinya.

"Kau benar. Gaun ini berat dan terasa sempit. Rasanya, jadi susah bergerak." gumam si gadis.

Orihime melepas kedua sarung tangan putih yang hampir menutupi seluruh lengannya. Lalu ia menaikan kakinya secara bergantian untuk melepas _thigh high stocking_nya sehingga bahkan rok pendek gaunnya sudah tidak bisa menutupi kaki-kaki jenjangnya.

Kini Ulquiorra yang balik memperhatikan gadis itu melucuti satu-persatu ornamen gaunnya. Orihime sedang berusaha melepas beberapa hiasan mawar yang dipautkan pada rambut blondenya yang terurai panjang, mengacak sedikit rambutnya lalu mengumpulkan surai blondenya itu pada satu sisi bahunya. Sehingga membuat leher dan seluruh bahu si gadis menjadi terekspos memperlihatkan lebih banyak kulit tubuh bagian depannya.

Lalu seakan teringat sesuatu, Orihime tiba-tiba berhenti dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, Ulquiorra... bajuku... apa baju-bajuku dipindahkan kesini juga?"

Orihime menoleh ke arah si pemuda dengan tatapan penuh tanya, yang sukses membuyarkan fokusnya dari tubuh si gadis. Ulquiorra mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya barang-barang mereka disini, termasuk baju sekalipun. Lalu ia menempatkan pandangannya pada satu buah lemari besar.

"Coba periksa isi lemari itu, _Onna_."

Orihime menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ulquiorra lalu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati lemari. Gadis itu menggeser pegangannya dan melongo ketika melihat seisi lemari itu.

"Ooohhh." desisnya.

Sementara Ulquiorra merebahkan sejenak badannya di kasur yang masih berserakan mawar. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terjaga seperti ini.

Lalu karena setelah berapa lama ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Orihime, Ulquiorra mendongak ke arah si gadis. Hanya untuk mendapati gadis itu masih berdiri di depan lemari, masih menyusuri dan membalik-balik secercah kain dengan tampak kebingungan.

Ulquiorra merengut. Mengapa gadis itu tak kunjung mengambil salah satu baju alih-alih masih berada disana. Akhirnya Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk mendatanginya.

"_Onna_."

Orihime menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ulquiorra.. umm.."

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau tak segera-" Ulquiorra tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika ia bergabung bersama Orihime untuk melihat apa yang berada di dalam lemari tersebut.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela napas panjang. Lagi.

Ia menutup matanya dan kembali mereka ulang memori saat ayahnya memberi pesan pada mereka.

_Tepat sebelum diarahkan menuju ruangan ini, Aizen memberikan salam perpisahan pada kedua pengantin baru tersebut sambil berkata,_ **"_Selamat menikmati malam pengantin kalian_."**

Ulquiorra membuka mata dan menatap isi lemari. Menemukan beberapa helai _lingerie_ transparan dan _night gown_ tipis super pendek menggantung disana. Hanya itu isi satu-satunya lemari di ruangan tersebut, tak ada yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang harus kupakai.." lirih Orihime.

Inikah yang dimaksud dari bagian 'menikmati malam pengantin' bagi ayahnya?

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Huahahahhaha. Pengen ngakak.<p>

Umm, maaf ya kalo isi chap ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian :p

Author gak tau harus gimanaaaa *geleng-geleng sambil nutupin muka pake dua tangan*

Aku lagi bahagia gara-gara beberapa hari lalu mendengar kabar Aizen dikeluarkan dari penjaranya. Walopun badannya yang aktif Cuma setengah, tapi tetep aja _old man_ yang satu itu gantengnya tiada tara. Malah makin tambah _hot _lagi. Huhuhu.

_Well_, _back to the story._

Lupakan Aizen.

Tapi beribu kecup dan terimakasih buat dia yang udah sukses bikin Ulqui-Hime nikah. Hore.

Konflik..? Hmmm, ikutin aja dulu ceritanya sama akhir ya hihihi.

Oiya, selamat menjalani UN buat temen-temen/reader yang sedang deg-degan nunggu besok, semoga lancar yaa.

Tak lupa ucapan terimakasih buat semuanya^^

Review... ya?

_See you in the next chapter,_

Salam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Seven

"_Tidur_, _Onna._" ucap Ulquiorra pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu mengatur ulang posisinya lalu menarik selimut yang sedang diduduki Orihime.

"_Hm_." Orihime mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue memandang pemuda di depannya yang sedang mengulurkan tangan ke dalam lemari untuk memilih sebuah baju yang bisa dipakai oleh si gadis.<p>

Memperhatikan gelagat dan ekspresi Ulquiorra yang masih bisa setenang itu. Tanpa canggung memilah helaian _lingerie_ transparan dan _night gown_ yang menggantung di dalam lemari dengan jemarinya.

Sesaat kemudian, Ulquiorra menarik tangannya yang kini menggenggam sebuah _night gown_ berwarna _peach_ dan menyerahkan gaun malam itu ke arah si gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata heran.

"Pakai ini." ucap si pemuda.

Orihime tidak segera meraih gaun malam tersebut, melainkan hanya memandanginya dengan ragu. Kemudian mata abunya beralih menatap Ulquiorra. "Tapi baju ini sangat.."

"Aku tidak memaksamu jika kau lebih memilih tidur mengenakan gaun pengantin itu. Atau," jeda sejenak saat si pemuda melirik kembali ke dalam lemari. "Barangkali kau lebih suka mengenakan setelan pakaian dalam."

Orihime menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia tak mungkin tidur dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang membuatnya sesak ini. Juga tak akan pernah terlintas sekalipun di benaknya untuk memakai _lingerie_ minim dan terbuka seperti itu.

Orihime segera meraih pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Ulquiorra lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya, ternyata gaun itu terlihat jauh lebih normal dari setelan lain yang tergantung di dalam lemari. Gaun tidur tanpa lengan dengan rok pendek ini tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan beberapa yang ia punya, hanya saja sedikit lebih pendek dan lebih _cute_.

Orihime tersenyum, lalu mendongak malu-malu untuk kembali memandang Ulquiorra. "Sepertinya tadi aku melewatkan yang ini."

Tentu saja, Orihime terlalu fokus pada sekumpulan _lingerie_ mahal dan super seksi yang baru dilihatnya seumur hidup. Memangnya kapan dan dimana lagi ia akan punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh barang yang sepertinya tak akan pernah ia dapatkan selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Tercengang sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa sebuah lemari yang besar hanya berisi baju-baju tersebut. Keheranan kenapa tidak terlihat satu pun bajunya maupun baju Ulquiorra di ruangan ini. Apakah pelayan tidak sempat menyiapkannya karena terlalu mendadak?

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pada Ulquiorra, sambil masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu. _Onna_."

Tapi bukannya segera berganti baju, gadis itu malah bergumam, "Eeerrr..."

Ulquiorra menaikan alis, menatap tajam Orihime.

Membuat gadis itu bicara.

"Daritadi aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa membuka gaun ini. Resletingnya sulit sekali dibuka." aku Orihime.

Ia menggenggam gaun tidur dengan tangan kanan dan menyimpannya di sekitar dada, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih bagian belakang gaunnya. Mencoba menarik lagi resleting gaun itu dan tetap tidak berhasil.

"Putar badanmu." Ulquiorra mengomando.

"Eh?" gadis itu mengangguk lalu membalikkan badan, membelakangi Ulquiorra dan mengarahkan punggungnya menghadap pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra menatap punggung gadis itu sejenak, lalu menempatkan tangan kirinya disekitar pinggang ramping Orihime untuk menahan tubuh si gadis. Gadis itu langsung menegakkan punggungnya ketika merasakan tangan Ulquiorra berada di pinggangnya. Sementara tangan kanan si pemuda mengerjakan apa yang gagal dilakukan Orihime sedaritadi, meraih resleting gaunnya.

Ketika merasakan gaun di punggungnya sedikit tertarik saat Ulquiorra melepas simpul pita yang menyembunyikan resleting, Orihime segera meraih rambut merah-jingganya yang masih terurai dengan tangan kirinya dan menarik rambut itu ke depan melewati bahu. Menghindarkan rambutnya dari bahaya terjerat resleting dan untuk memudahkan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terdiam beberapa saat, menunggu Orihime menyelesaikan aksinya. Kini saat tak ada helaian surai merah jingga yang menutup punggungnya, pemuda itu dapat dengan jelas memperhatikan kulit punggung atas si gadis yang sepenuhnya terbuka. Tulang _scapula_nya mencuat di bawah bahu si gadis, menegaskan seberapa ramping lekuk tubuhnya. Ulquiorra mengambil resleting itu dan menariknya kebawah.

Orihime mendengar suara ceklikan pelan lalu melonjak. "Wow, sepertinya kau melakukannya dengan mudah."

Gadis itu menolehkan setengah wajahnya ke belakang sehingga Ulquiorra dapat melihatnya yang sedang tertawa kecil. Ulquiorra kembali memperhatikan jemarinya yang sedang menarik gaun si gadis untuk terbuka. Pemuda itu terhenti sejenak ketika gaun yang terbelah itu menampilkan bagian belakang bra _strapless _Orihime. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menarik resleting tersebut sampai pada ujungnya sehingga menampilkan punggung si gadis sampai bawah.

Sementara Orihime menahan bagian depan gaunnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak merosot. Saat Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh si gadis, Orihime segera pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. Sambil dirinya berteriak "Terima kasih."

Ulquiorra menempatkan pandangannya pada sosok Orihime yang sedang berlari kecil, satu tangan menyeret rok bagian belakangnya yang menjuntai panjang dengan punggung yang terbuka lebar. Gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah jam antik berwarna emas dan berukuran besar yang pendulumnya sedang bergerak tanpa henti ke kiri dan kanan. Salah satu jarum jam kuno tersebut mengarah pada pukul setengah satu.

Kemudian Ulquiorra beranjak kembali ke arah tempat tidur. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati kelambu transparan berwarna salem yang mengait pada tiang-tiang di keempat sisi tempat tidur, mempertanyakan apa fungsinya menggantung disana. Tapi Ulquiorra terlalu lelah untuk peduli, sehingga ia berjalan melewati kelambu itu dan kembali terhenti saat melihat taburan mawar yang memenuhi kasurnya. Ia bertanya-tanya lagi, sebenarnya apa fungsi bunga-bunga ini ditempatkan disana.

Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra meraih selimut dan tanpa ragu mengibaskan seluruh kelopak mawar yang berserakan di kasurnya. Membuat helaian merah berbau manis itu terjatuh tergeletak di seluruh lantai yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Si pemuda mempercepat aksinya sebelum Orihime kembali dan sempat memprotesnya.

Setelah kasurnya yang berseprai putih itu terbebas dari hamparan merah, Ulquiorra membiarkan tubuhnya menghantam kasur lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Matanya dibiarkan tertutup, tangannya terlipat di sekitar dada.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Orihime muncul dan benar saja ia tampak kecewa saat tak menemukan helaian mawar diatas kasur, alih-alih terinjak oleh kaki jenjangnya. "Ahh!" Pekiknya.

Ulquiorra membuka mata dan menemukan Orihime sudah akan mencapai tempat tidur. Kelambu transparan tak menghalangi pandangan si pemuda akan sosok Orihime yang kini memakai gaun tidur yang dipilihnya tadi.

Orihime sudah menghapus riasan di wajahnya, membuat kulit mukanya menjadi jauh lebih segar. Rambut merah jingganya yang sedikit basah di bagian depan, terurai dengan sepenuhnya sekarang. Ulquiorra merendahkan pandangannya dan menatap lekat tubuh gadis itu.

Pemuda itu seakan terkesima.

Gaun tidur tipis dan pendek yang dikenakannya sukses menampilkan seluruh lekuk tubuh si gadis yang sempurna. Gaun dengan potongan dada rendah itu memperlihatkan belahan dada besar Orihime yang terbuka cukup banyak. Ukuran gaun yang pas memperjelas lekuk tubuh si gadis, memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang ramping dan perutnya yang rata dipadukan dengan pinggul yang membentuk lekuk sempurna. Belahan rok yang sangat pendek mengekspos sepasang kaki jenjangnya. Ulquiorra patut mengakui, bahwa kantuknya menghilang setelah melihat pemandangan ini.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah.

Bukan berarti Ulquiorra tidak pernah melihat tubuh wanita sebelumnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia disodori dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa tergoda oleh tubuh wanita-wanita murahan yang dianggapnya sampah itu. Malah kebanyakan merasa jijik.

Ia pun sedikit merasa heran, kenapa dirinya bersikap demikian pada gadis itu.

Orihime hanya terlihat berbeda. Bukan hanya fisiknya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu, yang menarik perhatian Ulquiorra. Membuat pemuda itu penasaran.

Orihime tidak mengenakan pakaian minim tersebut dengan sengaja, terlebih bertujuan untuk menggodanya. Lagipula, siapa pula yang akan menyangka bahwa seorang gadis SMU akan memiliki bentuk tubuh selayaknya wanita dewasa?

Seperti yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

Sekali lagi, untungnya Ulquiorra ahli dalam me_manage_ emosi.

Di luar kelambu, gadis itu tengah menundukan pandangannya ke lantai sambil terkekeh, rupanya fokusnya masih asik pada helaian mawar yang sedang ditendang-tendang dengan sengaja oleh kakinya. Sedikit menyayangkan kumpulan bunga ini harus berada di lantai yang dingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia kembali terkikik saat membayangkan wajah kesal Ulquiorra jika pemuda itu harus tidur dengan bertabur mawah di tubuhnya. Orihime terlalu sibuk merasakan sensasi kenyal dan geli yang menggelitik telapak dan jari kakinya, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sedaritadi ada seorang pemuda yang terus memandangnya.

Ulquiorra masih memperhatikan gadis itu untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana bisa si gadis masih dapat tertawa riang di tengah malam sepeti ini? Terlebih setelah melewati seluruh runtutan kejadian ini.

"_Onna_."

Orihime mendongak dan seketika berhenti bergerak. "Maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Ulquiorra hanya memandangnya datar. "Aku tidak sedang tertidur, _Onna_."

"Eh? Tadi aku melihatmu menutup mata. Kupikir tidak baik tidur dengan posisi bersandar seperti itu." ucap Orihime, menimbang-nimbang apa Ulquiorra melihat sikapnya yang kekanakan tadi dan seketika wajahnya menahan ekspresi malu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tertidur jika kau tidak segera berhenti bersuara."

"Umm.. maaf."

Orihime segera melupakan keberadaan mawar-mawar yang malang itu lalu menyibak kelambu salem dengan tangannya. Dengan agak ragu, ia bergegas untuk naik ke atas kasur. Gadis itu menekan ujung kasur dengan kedua tangannya lalu perlahan menaikkan kakinya secara bergantian sambil sedikit merangkak dan membungkukan badannya. Tanpa ia sadari potongan gaun di dadanya semakin merendah, dan roknya terangkat sedikit lebih atas menyebabkan Ulquiorra dapat melihat belahan dada dan paha si gadis dengan semakin jelas.

Ulquiorra menggeserkan pandangannya ke depan dan meremas kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Dirinya memang berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menyentuh gadis itu tanpa alasan. Namun bukan berarti si gadis bebas untuk bersikap ceroboh dalam hal menutup tubuhnya. Semakin malam dan semakin letih, seorang seperti Ulquiorra pun bisa saja kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, kan?

Tetapi hanya kali ini saja. Terhadap gadis ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, Ulquiorra paham bahwa gadis itu tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Orihime memperhatikan gelagat si pemuda yang sedang mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan satu tangan. "Ulquiorra, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ulquiorra melirik si gadis dan manik _emerald_nyamenemui tatapan cemas Orihime.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" tutur Orihime lagi.

"Dengan?"

"Aahh.." Orihime seakan kembali teringat.

"Tidak sepertimu, aku bisa tidur dengan tetap mengenakan baju ini."

Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang sedang terlentang itu. Baru pertama kalinya si gadis melihat pemuda tersebut dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Ujung kemeja putihnya tidak dimasukkan dengan rapi ke dalam celana seperti biasanya, atau kerah kemejanya yang dibiarkan berantakan dengan beberapa kancing terbuka memperlihatkan kulit dadanya, atau lengan kemejanya yang digulung sampai siku sehingga memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya, juga rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai berantakan. Celana hitam yang masih dipakainya mempertegas kejenjangan kaki si pemuda. Satu kakinya ditekuk dengan kaki yang lain dibiarkan terlentang, jari-jari kakinya yang tak sedang bersepatu adalah pemandangan baru bagi Orihime. Apakah Ulquiorra selalu berpenampilan sesantai ini saat pemuda itu tidak sedang bertugas?

Namun rasanya, Orihime lebih menyukai penampilan Ulquiorra yang seperti sekarang daripada penampilannya biasanya yang terkesan kaku.

"Benar juga." desis si gadis.

Hening beberapa saat.

Orihime masih terduduk canggung diatas kasur dan Ulquiorra masih terlentang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Sampai terdengar suara jam kuno berdentang satu kali, menunjukkan tepat pukul satu malam.

"Tidur, _Onna._" ucap Ulquiorra pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu mengatur ulang posisinya lalu menarik selimut yang sedang diduduki Orihime.

"Hm." Orihime mengangguk. Lalu sedikit beranjak untuk memasukkan kaki dan setengah tubuhnya ke dalam selimut yang sama yang kini tengah digenggam Ulquiorra.

Namun sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya, Orihime mengambil sebuah guling yang daritadi tersembunyi di balik bantal dan menempatkan guling tersebut di antara dirinya dan Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melewatinya." ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum canggung dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke guling itu.

Akhirnya keduanya sudah berada dalam posisi siap tidur. Lampu yang semula terang berganti menjadi temaram.

Ulquiorra menatap keremangan sebelum kemudian menutup mata. Ia mengakui. Tidak pernah dirinya merasa selelah ini baik fisik maupun mental. Fisiknya memang sudah terlatih, tapi mentalnya terus-menerus diuji sehingga berkali-kali ia harus berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya, yang biasanya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan karena Ulquiorra sudah stoik secara alami. Tapi jika untuk berhadapan dengan gadis disampingnya ini...

Sementara Orihime menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagunya. Diam-diam ia melirik dari dibalik selimutnya, melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang terlentang. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya ketika ia bisa tidur berdua dengan seseorang lagi. Terakhir kali ia tidur hanya berdua dengan seseorang, adalah dulu sekali saat kakaknya masih ada.

Orihime kemudian berguling ke arah berlawanan sambil berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Ulquiorra."

Gadis itu bernostalgia, mengingat kembali terakhir kalinya ia berbicara dengan seseorang di tengah malam, dan melakukan percakapan sebelum tidur. Terakhir kalinya ia mengucapkan selamat tidur pada seseorang.

Sudah lama sekali.

Semburat senyum melengkung di bibirnya sebelum sebelah pipinya tenggelam dalam kenyamanan bantal dan membuatnya terlelap.

Ulquiorra membuka kembali matanya ketika merasakan tarikan di selimut saat Orihime berguling. Kemudian ia menolehkan wajah ke arah gadis yang kini telah memunggunginya, tapat pada saat Orihime membisikkan selamat tidur dengan sangat pelan. Manik hijaunya melebar sesaat, ia tidak pernah mendapati ada seseorang yang mengucapkan ucapan seperti itu untuknya sebelumnya. Namun sekarang, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sempat berpikir. Ia melihat sosok Orihime sekali lagi, lalu kembali meluruskan kepalanya saat kegelapan perlahan menjemput sadarnya.

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Yaaahhh... <em>That's enough<em>.

Untuk saat ini, rasanya cukup interaksi seperti ini dulu, ya?

Wajar kan, kalo laki-laki normal tergiur dengan tubuh aduhai gadis muda _innocent_?

Muahahaha *nyengir sambil jitak jidat*

Sekali lagi, maaf ya kalo isi chap ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian :p ehehe

Rate-M? Disimpan dulu aja lol

Yeeeaayy Grimmjow kembali! S-e-n-a-n-g sekali rasanya, *party*

Aku jadi tambah semangat! 3

Dalam hati diam-diam author berharap Ulqui bakal muncul di manganya.. hiks..

.

Maafin soal waktu update, belakangan ini aku lagi disibukan dengan berbagai hal :(

Sebenernya udah gatel pengen update, tapi.., tapi... *cry*

.

Makasih buat semuanyaa *love*

Ditunggu masukan dan komentarnya di kolom review... ya? Jangan lupaa hihi

_See you in the next chapter,_

Salam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Eight

"_Kuputuskan, kalian berdua akan tinggal di kota Karakura sampai Orihime lulus dari sekolahnya_." jelas Aizen.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari menjemput.<p>

Keremangan cahaya lampu kamar telah berpadu dengan kilauan sinar mentari yang menyelinap masuk menembus krei jendela. Semakin tinggi matahari bergelayut di jalurnya, semakin terang kamar pengantin yang sekarang sedang ditempati oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang baru menikah semalam tadi.

Sedang terbaring diatas kasur berkelambu transparan sewarna salem, seorang pemuda perlahan membuka mata. Manik _emerald_nya mengerjap satu kali, menyesuaikan pergantian resolusi cahaya yang masuk ke irisnya.

Posisinya masih tetap sama, tubuh terlentang dengan kepala lurus menghadap langit-langit ruangan yang kini sudah sepenuhnya terang. Ulquiorra baru akan mulai membuat otaknya bekerja untuk mengingat kejadian hari sebelumnya, ketika mendengar suara helaan napas.

Pemuda itu sontak menoleh.

Bola matanya agak melebar saat mendapati seorang gadis tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang kini tertidur pulas menghadap ke arahnya sambil meringkuk memeluk guling yang semula menjadi pembatas. Selimutnya menyingkap sampai pinggang.

Pemuda itu perlahan memejamkan mata, mereka ulang memorinya. Sedikit demi sedikit adegan kejadian di malam sebelumnya telah kembali melengkapi kesadaran Ulquiorra. Tentang prosesi pernikahan, kamar pengantin, bau mawar, kelambu, wajah gadis itu yang kebingungan, suara tawa...

Tubuh si gadis.

Ulquiorra kembali membuka mata, mencoba mengenyahkan rekaman tentang lekuk tubuh Orihime yang dilihatnya semalam.

Tapi ketika pandangannya kembali tertuju pada gadis yang sedang meringkuk di sampingnya, pemandangan itu malah menjadi semakin jelas.

Orihime berada cukup dekat dengan si pemuda, membuat bahkan suara napasnya pun sampai terdengar. Tali gaun tidurnya terlepas dari bahu dan jatuh ke lengan atas si gadis. Belahan dada gaunnya semakin merendah membuat semakin banyak kulit putih di bagian dadanya yang terekspos.

Napasnya yang teratur membuat dada besar Orihime yang terbuka manjadi naik turun.

Tapi bukan _itu_ yang menarik perhatian Ulquiorra.

Ekspresi Orihime, damai sekali.

Gadis itu seolah sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Dalam hening, pemuda itu cukup lama memandangi si gadis yang masih terlelap pulas.

.

.

Menyenangkan menatapnya.

.

Hn. Apa barusan yang ia pikirkan?

Ulquiorra cepat-cepat menurunkan pandangannya, kini fokusnya tertuju pada bibir merah muda si gadis.

Seketika bayangan saat dirinya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu, kembali padanya.

Meski lebih tepatnya, hanya sekadar sentuhan singkat dibibir.

Semalam tadi, Ulquiorra terlalu lelah untuk berfikir sehingga tidak sempat melakukan analisis terhadap keadaan. Seingatnya gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan banyak keluhan atau protes. Sedikit pun tidak mengungkit soal adegan ciuman di prosesi pernikahan mereka. Ulquiorra telah menciumnya, namun nampaknya hal itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhi Orihime. Ekspresi gadis itu tetap sama, tetap riang.

Tampaknya, Orihime sudah paham. Peran yang harus mereka jalankan dalam permainan ini.

Sehingga Ulquiorra menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu-

TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Ulquiorra segera mengalihkan fokusnya lagi. Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada sebuah jam antik yang berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan. Kini jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 08.07.

Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahi.

Baru kali ini ia terlambat bangun.

Ulquiorra segera meyakinkan diri bahwa ia kesiangan karena tubuhnya memang kelelahan sebab acara semalam menguras tenaganya. _Tidak ada_ hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa dari semalam ia tidur dengan gadis ini.

Entahlah.

Pemuda itu langsung menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk dan bersandar di punggungnya.

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Ulquiorra melirik sekilas ke arah Orihime yang tetap tertidur, lalu perlahan merebahkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya dan beranjak untuk berdiri. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan sedikit merapikan kemejanya lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Saat daun pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan wanita terlihat dengan segera membungkukan badan. Ulquiorra menggeser pandangannya ke sebuah troli yang dibawa pelayan itu.

Si pelayan mendongak, mendadak gurat-gurat merah muncul di pipinya ketika ia melihat penampilan Ulquiorra. Sedikit keheranan dan kebanyakan terpana, _tidak pernah_ melihat Ulquiorra kecuali dalam penampilan rapinya yang biasa. Nampaknya sedikit usaha Ulquiorra untuk merapikan diri beberapa saat lalu tidaklah berhasil memperbaiki penampilannya untuk mendekati pembawaannya yang biasa rapi sempurna.

Nampak sekali tuan mudanya itu baru bangun tidur. Sungguh _sangat_ tidak biasa. Pelayan wanita itu seolah akan merona lebih merah saat teringat bahwa malam tadi adalah malam pengantin Tuan mudanya. Wajar saja, kan?

Tapi buru-buru si pelayan mengatur wajahnya saat melihat ada ekspresinya kesal di wajah Ulquiorra. Menyadari dirinya telah mengganggu, ia segera berkata.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda. Saya membawakan seluruh perlengkapan Anda dan Nona." ucap si pelayan, sopan.

Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar, lalu mengangguk singkat.

Pelayan itu segera mendorong troli yang dibawanya melewati pintu. Namun ketika pelayan itu hendak melangkah masuk, Ulquiorra menghentikan.

"Biar aku saja." ujarnya.

Si pelayan menoleh kaku, bingung. Ulquiorra _tak pernah_ mendorong trolinya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mengulangi perkataanku." potong si Tuan muda, tegas.

"B-baik." Pelayan tersebut segera menggangguk dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Ketika Ulquiorra meraih pintu dan akan berbalik, si pelayan kembali berkata.

"Tuan Besar memanggil Anda dan Nona untuk sarapan dengannya, Tuan."

Ulquiorra hanya melirik dan mengangguk. Pelayan itu terlihat undur diri sambil membungkuk pelan sebelum akhirnya daun pintu kembali tertutup.

Saat sekembalinya dari pintu, Ulquiorra melihat Orihime sedang terduduk di kasur. Gadis itu tengah meregangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membuat figur lekuk tubuhnya semakin jelas.

Si gadis menoleh saat terdengar suara troli yang sedang didorong mendekat.

Rupanya Orihime sudah mempunyai cukup waktu untuk memproses dan mengingat berbagai kejadian semalam di benaknya. Sedikit kebingungan saat tidak menemukan Ulquiorra disampingnya, tapi segera merasa lega saat melihat pemuda itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehingga saat melihat Ulquiorra untuk pertama kali di pagi itu, sambil agak malu-malu Orihime tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Ulquiorra."

Meski tak kentara, manik hijau si pemuda melebar, troli yang didorongnya melambat.

Ulquiorra sedikit kaget, tidak biasa mendapati seseorang menyapanya dan memberikan ucapan demikian sesantai dan sehangat itu. Terlebih sambil tersenyum manis seperti gadis di depannya. Selama ini semua orang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sopan dan hormat, karena sungkan dan takut.

Tapi seperti biasa, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Orihime.

Ah, Orihime sudah terbiasa.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya si gadis, penasaran.

Jujur saja, Orihime berharap itu adalah makanan. Mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencicipi berbagai makanan yang telah tersedia semalam, terlebih segala acara yang menguras tenaganya. Membuat gadis itu lapar.

"Baju."

"Oohh." ucap Orihime panjang. Segera menyamarkan kekecewaannya. Tertawa.

Ulquiorra menaikan satu alisnya. Apanya yang lucu?

Orihime segera turun dari kasur, bergabung dengan Ulquiorra bersama troli yang ia bawa.

"Boleh kulihat?" tanya si gadis sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Ulquiorra menanggapi dengan melepaskan pegangannya pada troli tersebut. Orihime mengartikannya dengan isyarat yang mengatakan 'silahkan'.

Orihime mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Kemudian ia menyingkap kain yang menutupi troli, menampilkan isinya.

Setelan baju pria dan gaun wanita terlipat dengan rapi dan ditata berdampingan, seperangkat pakaian dalam terletak disampingnya, lengkap dengan dua pasang sepatu dan berbagai peralatan mandi, perlengkapan make up, termasuk _body lotion_, farfum, sisir dan sebuah _hair dryer_. Semuanya terlihat mewah.

Orihime bergumam 'ooww' panjang sebelum akhirnya tertawa lagi. Agak kecewa karena isi troli tersebut bukan makanan, namun merasa senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengantarkan bajunya.

Ulquiorra daritadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik si gadis dan berbagai perubahan ekspresinya di sepagi ini.

Kenapa gadis di depannya itu selalu terlihat riang?

Jujur saja. Orihime _memang_ sedang merasa bahagia, karena dirinya sudah tidak perlu menghabiskan pagi harinya hanya dengan merenung sendirian lagi. Seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Pagi ini sungguh berbeda. _Mood_nya sangat baik.

Ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat Ulquiorra ada disana sekarang.

"Kita harus segera bersiap-siap." ucap Ulquiorra, teringat.

Orihime menoleh dan manaikan dua alisnya. "Hm?"

"Aizen-_sama _ meminta kita bergabung bersamanya untuk sarapan."

Seketika ekspresi si gadis berganti menjadi keheranan. Orihime mengangguk canggung.

Ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya ia berada dalam satu meja makan dengan sang penguasa _Las Noches._

XXX

Ulquiorra menemukan dirinya sedang duduk sendirian di sofa yang menghadap ke sebuah jendela besar bertirai _vitrage _putih, melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Sambil mendengarkan suara gemericik air _shower_, ia menunggu seseorang selesai memakai kamar mandi yang akan ia gunakan.

Sungguh, tak pernah dirinya berbagi kamar ataupun kamar mandi sebelum ini. Tak pernah dirinya harus menunggu, hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara gemericik air berhenti.

Orihime melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah berbalut gaun sifon warna lavender berlengan tanggung dengan rok selutut. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut merah jingganya yang basah dengan sepotong handuk putih.

Si gadis menghampiri dan berkata, "Giliranmu, Ulquiorra."

Si pemuda langsung beranjak berdiri dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, mencoba tidak mempedulikan aroma harum menyegarkan yang terpancar dari tubuh Orihime.

Suara desingan kipas _hair dryer_ memenuhi ruangan ketika Orihime sedang mengeringkan rambut merah jingga panjangnya. Gadis itu duduk di depan cermin meja rias, yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi beberapa barangnya seperti sisir, _body lotion_ dan perlengkapan _make up _lainnya. Menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

Suara bising tersebut seketika melemah saat gadis itu melihat pantulan sosok Ulquiorra di cermin, sedang melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Orihime segera mematikan _hair dryer_nya lalu berbalik, dirinya baru saja selesai berbenah diri.

Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang tengah berdiri di sudut lain ruangan, sedang membenahi kemejanya yang berwarna indigo gelap. Si gadis menyadari rambut pemuda itu basah berantakan, beberapa butiran air masih menetes dari ujung rambut hitam Ulquiorra.

"Rambutmu basah. Mau kukeringkan?" ucap Orihime, masih dalam posisi duduk sambil agak mengacungkan _hair dryer_ yang sedang ia pegang.

Ulquiorra segera menoleh kearahnya. "Tidak perlu." Lalu pemuda itu kembali sibuk pada kemejanya.

Orihime tidak berkata lagi. Mungkin tidak masalah. Rambut laki-laki biasanya memang lebih cepat kering, kan?

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya saat kepala Ulquiorra sedang sibuk menunduk untuk memasang sabuk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Orihime lagi, sedikit ragu-ragu.

Ulquiorra mendongak dan melirik, mendapati gadis itu sedang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorra, singkat.

Orihime sedikit merengut, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, hal apa yang sepantasnya dilakukan seorang istri?

Alhasil gadis itu hanya berdiri dalam diam memperhatikan Ulquiorra, tetap berada di samping si pemuda yang sedang sibuk merapikan diri. Terpana, seakan dirinya sedang melihat suatu tayangan _behind the scene_ yang akan melahirkan sosok Ulquiorra dengan penampilan dan pembawaan yang rapi sempurna.

Anehnya, Ulquiorra memang tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis ini, hanya sedikit merasa aneh saat ada seseorang memperhatikannya sedang berbenah diri. Nampaknya baik Ulquiorra maupun Orihime sama-sama tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap satu sama lain.

Akhirnya jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 9. Orihime memperhatikan Ulquiorra mempercepat gerakannya. Bergegas menyisir rambut hitamnya yang sekarang sudah mulai mengering, dan berbalik pada troli untuk mengambil sebuah botol farfum.

Manik Orihime masih terfokus pada pemuda yang kini sedang menyemprotkan cairan berwarna hijau ke sekujur leher dan dadanya. Aroma kayu-kayuan juga tumbuhan hutan liar, adalah aroma yang selalu Orihime cium saat berada di sekeliling Ulquiorra. Hanya saja sekarang baunya 3 kali lebih tajam dan menusuk hidung saat Orihime mencium langsung aroma farfum tersebut yang baru disemprotkan dari botol kacanya itu.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengambil napas dalam, menikmati aroma tersebut dan sensasi menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan yang sekarang menyelimutinya.

Orihime sedikit terkesiap saat Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menoleh dan memandanginya, menangkap basah saat dirinya sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Dengan canggung, Orihime segera berbalik ke arah troli untuk mengambil farfumnya, menyemprotkan _fluida pink _beraroma _orientals_ itu lalu mengambil _high heels _berwarna ungu gelap dan memakainya.

"Ayo, _Onna_. Aizen-_sama _tidak suka menunggu lama."

Akhirnya gadis itu kembali membalikan badan, menemui tatapan Ulquiorra dan mengangguk.

X

X

X

Orihime dan Ulquiorra duduk berdampingan di depan seorang pria yang sekarang sedang menyisip teh di cangkirnya.

Secangkir teh hangat beraroma kuat ditemani sebuah piring berisi telur mata sapi, sepotong roti dan beberapa iris buah jeruk dan tomat ceri telah disuguhkan sebagai menu sarapan mereka.

Namun Orihime hanya memandang makanan itu, rasa laparnya seolah tergantikan oleh berbagai kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba hadir tepat ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan sang penguasa.

Gadis itu diam-diam melirik Ulquiorra yang juga masih belum menyentuh sarapannya, seakan masih menunggu sang ayah untuk bicara.

Tuk.

Sang penguasa kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. Memangku dagunya perlahan dengan satu tangan, Aizen mendongak.

"Kalian sudah menerima cangkir teh masing-masing, benar?"

Orihime mengangguk patah-patah, sedang Ulquiorra menggangguk singkat.

"_Well_, mari kita melakukan sedikit perbincangan sambil menikmati sarapan." ucap Aizen santai, seutas senyum melengkung tipis di bibirnya.

Orihime berkedip dua kali. Bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak disampaikan Aizen.

Disampingnya, Ulquiorra meraih sepasang pisau dan garpu, mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memotong makanan di piring dengan anggun.

Orihime meliriknya lagi, menyimpulkan bahwa ucapan Aizen tersebut merupakan isyarat untuk memulai menyantap sarapan. Sehingga gadis itu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra.

Orihime mulai terbiasa dengan atmosfir mencekam dalam ruangan tersebut, saat hidungnya mencium aroma menenangkan teh, bahunya menjadi lebih rileks. Sepertinya, ia akan bisa menikmati hidangan yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana malam kalian?" tanya Aizen tiba-tiba.

Orihime berhenti bergerak ketika merasakan pria disebrangnya sedang menatapnya. Seketika gadis itu mendongak, memindahkan pandangannya dari makanan di piring ke Aizen, balik menatap pria itu.

"Mmm.. kurasa," Orihime menoleh singkat pada Ulquiorra yang tetap melanjutkan melahap makanannya. "Kami tidur nyenyak."

"Hmm.." Aizen menyipitkan matanya.

Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Kalian pasangan muda seharusnya lebih bergairah menyikapi hal-hal seperti malam pernikahan."

Orihime hanya menanggapi dengan kembali berkedip.

Ulquiorra paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan Aizen, mengingat terdapat taburan mawar di kasurnya dan _lingerie _yang ditemukan di dalam lemari. Apalagi yang diharapkan ayahnya?

Manik _emerald_ si pemuda terfokus pada potongan tomat ceri yang sedang tertusuk garpu yang digenggam jemarinya. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari pandangan sang Ayah.

Aizen tersenyum licik, mengerti sekali sikap anaknya.

"_Well, then_, dengarkan aku." ujar Aizen dengan nada mendominasi.

Kini bahkan Ulquiorra pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Orihime masih mempunyai kewajiban untuk menyelesaikan studinya." Aizen berhenti sejenak.

Orihime sedikit menegang saat namanya disebut.

"Sehingga kuputuskan, kalian berdua akan tinggal di kota Karakura sampai Orihime lulus dari sekolahnya." jelas Aizen.

Mulut Orihime menganga saat mendengar kalimat tersebut, meski cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan.

Kini Ulquiorra berhenti bergerak, manik _emeraldnya_ melebar.

Orihime terpaku sejenak, kemudian langsung menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, masih tanpa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, lalu perlahan menelan ludah.

Tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau ngeri. Ia tentu merasa senang karena bisa pulang, tapi... Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?

Dipandang oleh manik _hazel_nya.. si pemuda masih tetap stoik dan tidak memperlihatkan adanya tanda-tanda perlawanan.

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Suka.<p>

Maafin jika ada yang merasa alur cerita ini sangat lambat (?) Tapi aku sungguh menikmati saat membuat setiap interaksi Ulquiorra-Orihime. Muehehe.

Hei, Ulquiorra dan Orihime tidak bisa tiba-tiba saja langsung jatuh cinta satu sama lain kan? Semuanya butuh proses. Dan juga butuh waktu. Hihihi.

Sabar yaa.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca kisah ini.

Semoga dapat terhibur.

Saran dan komentar teman-teman aku tunggu di kolom review... ya? :)

_See you in the next chapter,_

Salam.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Nine

Aizen mengantar kepergian mereka dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat. "_Semoga kehidupan kalian menyenangkan_."

* * *

><p>Pagi hari menjelang siang. Matahari sudah setengah tergelincir di jalurnya.<p>

Orihime Inoue sedang terduduk di tempat tidur kamar lamanya, satu tangan memeluk sebuah tas yang berisi barang-barangnya. Satu tangan lainnya terangkat dan jemarinya ditempatkan di bibir, gadis itu sedang menggigiti kuku jari-jarinya, sambil pikirannya harap-harap cemas.

Orihime telah selesai berbenah.

Gadis itu merasa gembira karena akan segera pulang ke rumahnya, namun jelas sedang gelisah karena ia tidak akan pulang sendirian. Tetapi akan ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

_Well_, patutnya Orihime akan merasa senang karena sekarang ia diizinkan pulang dan sudah tidak akan tinggal sendirian lagi.

Tapi..

Tapi..

Tapi..

Lain ceritanya saat pemuda yang dimaksud adalah seorang Ulquiorra.

Kini Orihime sedang menjeduk-jedukkan buku-buku jemarinya pada bibir mungilnya. Gadis itu mendesah panjang.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer sedang berada di ruangan ayahnya. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan pertemuan kali ini, karena Aizen dan Ulquiorra sedang duduk bersebrangan di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Nampaknya tengah melakukan pembicaraan cukup serius.

"Kau terlihat terkejut, Ulquiorra. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti akan membantah keputusanku." ucap Aizen Sousuke, sedang duduk santai bersandar pada sofa sambil menumpang kaki.

"Saya paham dengan keputusan Anda." jawab Ulquiorra.

Aizen sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?" Tatapannya meruncing. "Dirimu seminggu yang lalu, pasti akan menentang perintah seperti ini." Aizen berkata sambil tersenyum jahil, sedikit menggoda pemuda dingin itu.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap lurus Aizen, terdiam.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Orihime?"

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Anda." jawab Ulquiorra, cepat.

"Hhmm.." Aizen mengangkat dagu, ekspresinya pongah. "Aku ingin kau menjaga gadis itu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, selayaknya istrimu."

Ulquiorra mengangguk singkat. "Baik. Aizen-_sama_."

Aizen menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. "Semoga kau betah tinggal di tempat barumu."

Ulquiorra menatap ayahnya, mengangguk lagi. Paham betul bahwa kalimat terakhir Aizen merupakan salam perpisahan, menandakan selesainya pertemuan ini.

"Jika begitu, saya undur diri." pamit Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya, membungkuk singkat lalu berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Aizen.

"Kau yakin melakukan ini, Aizen-_sama? _Kau bisa saja kehilangan bawahanmu yang paling setia." Gin yang sedaritadi berdiri di sudut ruangan mulai bicara. Sambil menyunggingkan seringaian licik khasnya, lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Kau bahkan bisa kehilangan satu-satunya penerus istana ini."

Aizen meletakan siku tangan di pangkuannya, menopang dagu.

Tersenyum pongah, sang penguasa berkata, "Entahlah. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum melihat akhir dari kisah ini, Gin."

XXX

Enam bulan.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan Orihime untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Sekaligus merupakan tenggat waktu yang diberikan kepada Ulquiorra untuk tinggal di kota Karakura, tempat tinggal gadis itu.

Ulquiorra sudah biasa pergi meninggalkan _Las Noches _bahkan keluar dari _Hueco Mundo_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bisa dikatakan, ia bahkan tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan ayahnya. Enam bulan adalah waktu yang singkat.

Ulquiorra hanya harus tinggal bersama gadis itu, mem_babysitting_ Orihime atas perintah Aizen-_sama_.

Orihime segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membalik badan ketika terdengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menerka Ulquiorra lah yang berada di ambang pintu, tetapi agak merengut ketika hanya menemukan seorang pelayan disana.

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan.

"Saya akan membawakan barang-barang Anda, Nona."

Orihime mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu, sembari melihat si pelayan memasuki kamar dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Umm, dimana Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime, ketika si pelayan akan meraih tasnya.

"Aku disini, _Onna_."

Orihime segera menoleh ke arah pintu, kali ini melihat Ulquiorra sedang berdiri di sana.

"Ohh.." respon si gadis.

Hening sejenak.

Si pelayan segera undur diri setelah membawa tas yang sedaritadi dipeluk Orihime.

Sementara Ulquiorra tidak memasuki ruangan, tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya hanya saling bersitatap dari kejauhan.

Orihime menunggu pemuda itu masuk, tetapi saat menyadari Ulquiorra tidak berniat untuk menghampirinya, akhirnya gadis itu bersuara.

"Ulqu-"

"Ikuti aku, kita akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini." perintah Ulquiorra, nada suaranya dingin, sedingin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ulquiorra segera berbalik, memberi isyarat agar Orihime mengikutinya.

Orihime mematung, langsung menutup mulutnya.

Gadis itu sedaritadi sudah bertanya-tanya, apa respon Ulquiorra mengenai perintah Aizen kali ini. Meski terlihat seolah menerima perintah ayahnya, namun Orihime cemas jika saja si pemuda sebenarnya enggan melakukannya.

Lagi-lagi ia dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kehendaknya.

Dan benar saja. Meski tak diperlihatkan, Orihime tahu bahwa saat ini Ulquiorra sedang memendam marah. Jelas sekali bahwa Ulquiorra sedang tertanggu dengan keputusan sang penguasa _Las Noches_.

Gadis itu menelan ludah.

Orihime tak berani untuk berkata apapun lagi, ia mengikuti jejak si pemuda dalam diam.

Keduanya tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Bahkan seorang Orihime dengan tidak biasanya, terdiam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu diam-diam melirik punggung Ulquiorra berulang kali. Merengut setiap kali mata abu cerahnya menangkap sosok pemuda itu, yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

Orihime hanya mendesah pelan, berkali-kali, selama melewati koridor panjang istana itu.

Tak ada waktu untuk mencoba mengingat setiap detail istana putih itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap Ulquiorra pada akhirnya saat mereka sampai di pintu depan gedung putih itu, sama-sekali tetap tidak merasa perlu untuk menoleh.

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu besar yang megah, memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang berjalan menghampiri beberapa pelayan yang sedang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir.

Gadis itu memeluk badannya dengan satu tangan. Sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil masih tetap memandang Ulquiorra dari kejauhan, sehingga tidak menyadari saat Aizen dan kedua pengawalnya datang dari arah koridor samping.

Aizen berjalan dengan angkuhnya, langkahnya yang elegan menyiratkan statusnya sebagai sang penguasa. Pria itu menyeringai tipis saat memperhatikan ekspresi Orihime yang terlihat murung, sungguh tidak seperti biasanya.

"Orihime." panggilnya.

Orihime agak melonjak dan langsung menoleh. Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap saat melihat sang Tuan rumah tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ disini?

_Well_. Seluruh _Las Noches _adalah milik pria itu, jadi ia berhak berada dimanapun yang ia inginkan, sih. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memberi salam.

Aizen melirik singkat ke arah Ulquiorra, lalu kembali memandang Orihime sambil menyeringai lebih dalam. Menyadari bahwa pasti anaknya lah yang membuat si gadis bereaksi seperti ini.

"Aizen-_sama_..." sapa Orihime dengan kaku. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

"Tolong jaga putraku, Orihime." ucap Aizen tiba-tiba.

Orihime mengangguk patah-patah sambil merendahkan pandangannya, sekilas kemurungan bersatu kembali dengan ekspresinya.

Melihat guratan cemas di wajah Orihime Aizen menepuk bahu si gadis dengan satu tangan, membuat gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

Kemudian Aizen menyondongkan badannya, berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Pria itu menarik dan menegakkan badannya lagi, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih dagu Orihime.

Ketika merasakan Orihime melempar tatapan bingung, satu sudut bibir Aizen menyunggingkan senyum, "Gadis cantik sepertimu harus banyak tersenyum."

Orihime sedikit menganga selama 2 detik. Mata abunya digerak-gerakan acak ke berbagai arah sebelum cepat-cepat berkata, "T-terima kasih."

Aizen tertawa pelan. Menyipitkan mata, ia berkata, "Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang?"

Orihime mendongak, melempar tatapan tanya. Memandang pria dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Bertanya-tanya kenapa pria tersebut sampai hati menjauhkan anaknya sendiri dari _Hueco Mundo, _membiarkan Ulquiorra tinggal di tempat sederhana bersama dirinya, jauh dari segala kemewahan.

"...karena kau sudah tidak akan sendirian lagi." Aizen melanjutkan, dengan nada melipur. Mengelus singkat pipi Orihime.

Manik _hazel _si gadis melebar dengan perlahan. Seketika gadis itu tersenyum haru, sambil mengangguk.

Memang benar, ia tak akan sendirian lagi.

"Terima kasih." ucap Orihime, kali ini tersenyum tulus.

Setelah menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan seorang sopir dan pelayan-pelayannya, Ulquiorra berbalik dan menemukan Ayahnya sedang bercengkrama dengan Orihime. Manik _emerald_nya melebar. Jujur saja, Ulquiorra sedikit tercengang mendapati dirinya dapat bertemu dengan sang Ayah di detik-detik kepergiannya dari _Las Noches_. Selama ini, ketika akan pergi untuk menjalankan tugas, pemuda itu selalu berangkat dalam diam, tak pernah merasa siapapun perlu untuk mengantar kepergiannya. Meski ayahnya sekalipun, itu hanya suatu kemustahilan.

Satu alisnya terangkat, saat dari kejauhan pemuda itu bisa melihat ekspresi Orihime yang lebih rileks dibandingkan saat gadis itu berada di kamarnya dengan memakai ekspresi tegang.

Ketika melihat seutas senyum bertengger di mulut si gadis, pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang selalu bersikap canggung dan kaku saat berhadapan dengan ayahnya, kini bisa tersenyum ringan seperti itu?

Entah apa yang sedang gadis itu dan ayahnya bicarakan. Namun untuk sekian kalinya, Ulquiorra dibuat takjub oleh perilaku Orihime yang tidak diduga-duga.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra bergabung bersama si gadis, membungkukan badan untuk menyapa ayahnya.

Ulquiorra melirik singkat ke arah Orihime, menemukan gadis itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Seolah seluruh ketegangan dan kecemasan yang meliputi si gadis beberapa menit lalu telah menguap begitu saja. Orihime seperti sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa.

Si pemuda kembali menghadap pada Aizen. Meski tak kentara, pemuda itu melempar tatapan heran. Diam-diam mempertanyakan apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya sehingga bisa membuat gadis itu bersikap lebih santai.

Akhirnya waktu untuk pergi telah tiba. Ulquiorra dan Orihime berpamitan pada sang Penguasa.

Aizen mengantar kepergian mereka dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat. "Semoga kehidupan kalian menyenangkan."

XXX

Siang hari.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya menggantung di pusat cakrawala.

Jam pasir terus menjatuhkan setiap butirannya. Berdebam jatuh tanpa bersuara di ruang kedap udara.

Sebuah mobil mewah jenis _Maybach Landaulet_ berwarna hitam melaju pesat tanpa hambatan. Keempat rodanya berputar cepat melindas jalanan aspal yang panas.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu semenjak mobil yang ditumpangi Ulquiorra dan Orihime tersebut keluar dari pintu gerbang _Las Noches_.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Orihime terus melirik si pemuda yang sedang duduk disampingnya di kursi penumpang. Sedangkan pemuda yang dimaksud sedaritadi terus melekatkan pandangannya keluar jendela sambil menumpu dahinya. Seolah menghindari terjadinya kontak sekecil apapun.

Ulquiorra sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Selama ini, pemuda itu selalu menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan ayahnya _sendirian_. Mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, tinggal sendirian, tak pernah ada seorang pun yang terlibat.

Selama ini ia selalu bisa, dengan mudah mengetahui maksud dibalik perintah yang diberikan Aizen padanya. Menjalani semua tugasnya dengan mudah. Namun tidak kali ini. Tidak hanya sekali, berkali-kali dirinya dibuat bingung.

Semenjak awal, ia tidak dapat memahami apapun dibalik rencana pernikahannya yang ditetapkan oleh Aizen, ia tidak melihat ada keuntungan yang dapat diperoleh Aizen dengan membuatnya menikah. Kenapa harus gadis ini? Terlebih membuatnya tinggal bersama si gadis, menjauhkan dirinya dari _Hueco Mundo_. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan ayahnya?

Apakah ini hanya semacam hiburan baginya?

Tetapi yang paling mengherankan adalah sikapnya sendiri. Ulquiorra tidak habis pikir ia bisa menerima perintah ini begitu saja. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat itu, adalah akan lebih baik untuk Orihime jika tidak tinggal di dalam _Las Noches_ beserta segala ancaman marabahaya di dalamnya.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya mulai memikirkan keselamatan gadis itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini yang memenuhi benak si pemuda semenjak Aizen mengumumkan keharusnya untuk tinggal di kota tempat tinggal Orihime Inoue pagi tadi. Kaget, jika bisa dibilang, dengan keputusan ayahnya yang penuh dengan ketiba-tibaan. Membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kendali atas keadaan. Kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, menyalahkan semuanya pada Orihime, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Tidak biasanya, Ulquiorra terhanyut dalam sebuah lamunan panjang.

"Ulquiorra..."

Sebuah suara memecah renungannya. Ulquiorra menoleh ke samping. Lagi-lagi, menemui tatapan khawatir dari manik abu-cerah si gadis.

"Maafkan aku." rengut Orihime. "Apa kau marah?" gadis itu berkata tulus.

Mata hijau menatap lurus mata abu di hadapannya. Kenapa gadis ini meminta maaf?

Ulquiorra ingin menjawab bahwa dirinya memang sedang merasa kesal, jengkel, mendekati marah, tapi ia tidak tahu pada siapa.

Terlebih, bagaimana bisa ia marah pada gadis yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan _tatapan penuh_ kekhawatiran bertengger di wajah polosnya nan cantik itu?

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berbuat seperti itu, _Onna_." respon Ulquiorra, pada akhirnya.

Mendengar satu kalimat sederhana itu, Orihime langsung membuang napas panjang. Wajahnya menunjukan kelegaan. Ia khawatir sekali, bagaimana bila Ulquiorra benar-benar marah padanya?

"Syukurlah.." desis si gadis, satu tangan menutup renggang mulutnya, tangan yang lain menyentuh dadanya.

Matanya terpejam sejenak sembari mulutnya tersenyum lega. Saat manik abunya kembali membuka, gadis itu menambahkan.

"Aku khawatir sekali jika kau marah.. Aku sungguh berpikir.. kau tidak akan suka tinggal denganku.. aku pikir, menikah denganku saja sudah sangat menggagumu... dan sekarang.. malah jadi seperti ini.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, manik hijau Ulquiorra dibuat melebar oleh sikap Orihime.

Ulquiorra memandang si gadis untuk kesekian kalinya juga, memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menanggapinya seperti itu? Kenapa setiap sikap yang ditunjukan dirinya seolah akan mempengaruhi gadis ini?

Ulquiorra seharusnya menyadari dari awal. Gadis di sampingnya ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Orihime seharusnya lebih kaget atas semua hal yang telah menimpanya dengan begitu mendadak. Namun saat ini, si gadis masih dapat tersenyum padanya, dan mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tidak mungkin menentang keinginan Aizen-_sama_, _Onna_." Elaknya.

XXX

Beberapa jam telah berlalu.

Warna senja mulai memenuhi seluruh angkasa, mengantarkan kepergian Mentari yang hendak tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Ulquiorra untuk ketiga kalinya berada di sebuah tempat yang ia kenali.

Sebuah taman di kota Karakura. Taman yang pernah ia datangi saat akan menjemput Orihime, beberapa hari lalu.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi terparkir disana. Orihime berdecak antusias saat melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Tidak percaya dirinya telah meninggalkan tempat ini hanya untuk beberapa hari saja, karena terasa bagai selamanya.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime berjalan panjang sampai tiba di sebuah rumah. Halaman rumah tersebut menjadi sedikit berantakan, berbeda dari saat terakhir kali ditinggalkan. Menunjukan bahwa penghuninya telah pergi untuk beberapa hari.

Ulquiorra mengangkat lengannya untuk meraih pagar rumah, lalu membukanya untuk membiarkan keduanya melangkah masuk. Diikuti oleh seorang supir berusia paruh baya yang berjalan dibelakang mereka sambil mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi beberapa tas dan koper, juga beberapa barang lainnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Orihime segera membuka kunci rumah. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang pasangan pengantin baru tersebut, si supir segera undur diri.

Supir itu pamit sambil membungkuk. Saat si supir kembali mendongak, ia melihat Orihime sedang membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Supir tersebut sedikit terpana dengan perlakuan ramah yang diberikan Orihime, lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Jaga diri Anda, Nona," lalu ia menoleh dan melanjutkan, "dan Tuan."

Lalu pria paruh baya tersebut pergi menarik trolinya untuk kembali ke tempat mobil, dan kembali ke _Las Noches_.

Ketika Orihime membalikan badan ke arah pintu, Ulquiorra sedang berdiri, menyenderkan badan ke dinding pintu dan melipat tangannya sambil sedang menatap Orihime.

Orihime berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra, sambil balik menatapnya.

"Aku akan berusaha.. membuatmu merasa nyaman tinggal disini." ujar Orihime.

Ulquiorra menatapnya datar, masih tak ada ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Terserahmu, _Onna_." Jawabnya singkat.

Orihime membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ulquiorra. Sedikit lebih memahami, bahwa maksud dari semua ucapan pemuda itu, tidak selalu sedingin kedengarannya.

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

><p>Maaf kalo lagi-lagi isi chapternya pendek (?)<p>

Jangan cekik author T_T

Makasih untuk berbagai saran dan masukannya, aku tampung dan pasti akan di pertimbangkan.

Aku sudah punya konsep untuk seluruh cerita, tapi konten tiap chapnya masih perlu dikembangkan, jadi ide dari kalian akan sangat berarti *love*

Aku baru saja melewati minggu-minggu yang sangat melelahkan..

Makasih banyak udah mau mampir di ceritaku ini, dan juga udah menemani selama ini..

Semoga selalu terhibur yaa XD

Review... ya? Hehee

_See you in the next chapter,_

Salam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Bleach is Mister Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE FORCE<strong>

_Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Chapter Ten

"Karena itu, Ulquiorra . ." si gadis berseru sopan. "Mulai dari sekarang, mohon bantuannya."

* * *

><p>Oranye.<p>

Warna langit di senja itu.

Orihime Inoue memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit gugup, baru kali ini dirinya meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia mengambil langkah mengendap-endap dan memeriksa beberapa sudut ruangan. Gadis itu harus memastikan rumahnya nyaman untuk ditinggali, terutama oleh seorang penghuni baru yang datang bersamanya.

Orihime menelusurkan jemarinya pada permukaan beberapa perabotan dan berhenti saat sejumlah gumpalan debu menarik perhatiannya. Si gadis merengus pelan. Hanya selang berapa hari, serbuk kotor itu dengan jahilnya bertengger disana-sini.

Tak jauh dari ambang pintu, Ulquiorra Schiffer sudah menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai ruang tengah. Seperti biasa, ia mengedarkan tatapan pengamatan. Rumah kediaman Orihime yang bergaya minimalis ini memang terlihat kecil dan jauh lebih sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan _Las Noches _atau pun beberapa tempat yang pernah menjadi kediamannya. Namun si gadis menata isi rumahnya dengan baik sehingga bahkan Ulquiorra pun tidak banyak berkomentar. Setidaknya, pemuda itu paham dengan posisinya saat ini.

Tidak banyak perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan berdinding krem itu. Sebuah sofa merah _maroon _besar ditempatkan di pusat ruangan ditemani oleh meja kaca berukuran sedang. Sebuah televisi LCD menggantung di dinding sebrang sofa. Lampu gantung menghiasi langit-langit bercat putih di atasnya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Ulquiorra memperhatikan Orihime tengah terbatuk kecil ketika lengan jenjangnya mencoba mengibaskan butiran debu yang sedang menempel di permukaan halus sebuah perabotan rumah. Si gadis tertawa pelan saat dengan iseng mengulangi kegiatannya itu. Si pemuda merengut, sedikit heran melihat tingkah lalu si gadis yang seolah menikmati hal yang sedang dilakukannya.

"_Onna_."

Seketika si gadis berhenti bergerak dan menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Ulquiorra sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil kedua tangan pemuda itu sedang penuh menyeret beberapa koper dan barang lainnya.

Perasaan gugup yang sesaat tadi sempat terlupakan kini kembali melanda Orihime ketika ia melihat pemuda itu sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya. "U-ulquiorra.."

Orihime dengan agak canggung menghampiri pemuda itu sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada barang bawaan mereka. Nampaknya, si gadis terlalu bersemangat untuk memeriksa rumahnya sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan barang miliknya yang tadi ditinggal di luar.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu membawakan ini." Orihime meraih tas dan kopernya, "Terima kasih."

Ulquiorra masih tetap diam dalam posisi berdirinya, menunggu si gadis meraih beberapa barang lagi yang ternyata tidak terjadi. Sehingga si pemuda mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong pegangan dua buah koper yang masih digenggamnya.

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya saat salah satu koper tersebut menyenggol miliknya. Gadis itu kembali menemui tatapan si pemuda, "Umm, kau membawa cukup banyak barang."

"Bukan milikku."

"Eh?" si gadis tampak bingung. "Tapi bukan milikku juga."

Ulquiorra menatap singkat Orihime sebelum menyipitkan matanya ke arah dua barang yang masih tersimpan di sekitar kakinya itu. Ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Periksa isi koper ini."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendorong satu koper yang lebih ringan.

Orihime yang sempat terlihat bingung nampaknya perlahan paham dengan maksud si pemuda. Ia mengangguk singkat lalu menarik salah satu koper dan segera berjongkok untuk memeriksa isinya. Dengan agak ragu, si gadis menarik salah satu ujung resleting koper dan perlahan membuka setengah penutupnya. Seketika gadis itu terdiam saat melihat apa yang tersimpan di dalam koper tersebut.

Ulquiorra menyadari perubahan sikap Orihime dan bertanya, "Apa isinya, _Onna_?"

"Umm.. ini..."

Dengan canggung Orihime menarik ujung sepotong kain _black lace_ dari dalam koper yang masih setengah tertutup. Gadis itu mendongak ke arah Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba saja melempar tatapan tajam pada dirinya. Ekspresi si pemuda berubah menjadi galak.

Ulquiorra bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam koper tersebut sebelum si gadis dengan cepat bergeleng sambil membuka seluruh tutup koper yang akhirnya menunjukkan isinya.

"Bu-bukan aku yang membawanya," elak si gadis.

Ulquiorra memindahkan tatapannya dari Orihime ke dalam koper yang terbuka. Koper itu berisi beberapa jenis _lingerie_ dan gaun malam yang pada malam sebelumnya pernah berada di dalam lemari kamar pengantin mereka di _Las Noches_.

Pemuda itu menghela napas.

Ia tahu Orihime tidak bersalah, bukan gadis itu pelakunya. Ia berasumsi bahwa ayahnya lah yang sengaja memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam barang bawaan mereka. Meski begitu, Ulquiorra tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa jengkel.

Satu helai busana minim itu yang dipakai oleh si gadis pada malam sebelumnya, berhasil membuat si pemuda merasa terganggu. Keberadaan dari pakaian itu dan efek yang disebabkannya pada malam pengantin mereka, cukup mampu menurunkan moodnya.

"Nampaknya pakaian-pakaian itu kini sudah menjadi milikmu, _Onna_." Ucap Ulquiorra, tanpa menoleh.

"Ohh.." lirih Orihime sambil menelan ludah.

Si gadis masih terdiam sambil memandangi isi koper untuk beberapa saat. Jelas sekali Ulquiorra sedang kesal, dan ia tahu apa alasannya. Kenapa mereka (pelayan _Las Noches_) membawakan busana malam ini, dan kenapa pula ia harus memilikinya?

Orihime tidak merasa perlu untuk menyimpan pakaian dalam yang terlihat super seksi tersebut, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa malu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Malam sebelumnya Orihime tidak terlalu menyadari maksud dari pakaian-pakaian dalam tersebut, mungkin akibat dari rasa lelah dan syok yang campur aduk dialaminya. Tapi sekarang setelah dipikir lagi, ia sedikit mengerti apa artinya. Berada dalam satu ruangan dan berduaan saja dengan seorang lelaki, lalu disodori busana seperti itu... gadis berambut jingga itu tambah merasa malu.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, lalu dengan grogi berusaha menyingkirkan koper besar itu dan menutupnya.

Namun sebelum si gadis sempat mendorong koper tersebut, Ulquiorra menahannya, "Tunggu_. _Ada sesuatu disana."

Orihime segera menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sedang menatap lurus isi koper, lalu gadis itu pun mengikuti arah pandang si pemuda.

Benar, di antara tumpukan busana malam yang minim dan transparan itu tertimbun suatu benda berbentuk kotak berwarna putih polos. Dengan canggung si gadis kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam koper, kali ini untuk meraih benda yang dimaksud.

Dahi Orihime mengkerut saat memegang ujung benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah bagian belakang sebuah bingkai foto. Si gadis segera membalik bagian depannya yang kemudian menampilkan sebuah potret.

"Aaahh.." Orihime mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman lembut. Ia memandang potret itu lekat-lekat.

Ulquiorra memicingkan mata ke arah Orihime yang sekarang mulai terkikik pelan. Nampaknya, perubahan sikap si gadis yang tiba-tiba itu selalu sukses membuatnya keheranan.

"Apa itu, _Onna_?"

Gadis bermanik _hazel_ itu masih terpersona oleh gambar dalam pigura yang digenggamnya, sehingga tanpa menoleh ia berucap, "Foto pernikahan kita, ternyata beres lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

Ulquiorra mengerutkan kening. Ia mulai berjongkok, kemudian menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Orihime dan bergabung bersama si gadis untuk mengamati isi bingkai foto tersebut. Sejenak si pemuda memperhatikan kedua sosok yang diabadikan foto tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia merengut.

Malam sebelumnya, baik Ulquiorra ataupun Orihime sama-sama terlalu lelah untuk berfikir, sehingga keduanya hanya melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh fotografer. Setelah melihat sendiri hasil jepretannya, tidak disangka bahwa mereka berpose seperti demikian. Keduanya terlihat serasi saat memeluk satu sama lain dengan begitu mesranya.

Jujur saja, Orihime merasa senang dengan hasilnya. Posenya memang sedikit membuat pipinya memerah, tetapi pantulan dirinya dalam balutan gaun putih itu terlihat mempesona. Dan lagi, dia berada dalam dekapan Ulquiorra.

Ada sesuatu yang mengisi hatinya saat ia melihat potret dirinya bersama seseorang yang kini menjadi bagian dari keluarganya itu. Benar kan? Apa ia boleh berfikir bahwa Ulquiorra adalah anggota keluarganya, sekarang?

Kini ia mengamati sosok pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra memang sudah tampan. Terlebih ia mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas dengan pembawaannya, meski si gadis memang sedikit dibuat heran oleh ekspresi Ulquiorra. Ia tidak percaya bahwa pemuda stoik itu tetap memilih untuk tidak berekspresi bahkan saat berfoto sekalipun. Dan hebatnya, pemuda itu masih terlihat tampan. Rambut hitam dan mata hijau terlihat kontras di kulit pucatnya, membuat semakin elok penampilan rupawannya.

Orihime membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum dalam foto tersebut, ia akan terlihat lebih tampan atau . . . malah jadi terlihat aneh?

Gadis itu terkikik lagi, membuat Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai ke si gadis.

Si gadis benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Sesaat lalu ia terlihat tegang dan sedetik kemudian ia cekikikan.

Apa yang lucu dari foto itu?

Lalu, tiba-tiba gadis itu memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan disini, Ulqu-" Orihime sontak berjengit saat menemukan Ulquiorra berada tepat dibelakangnya, sambil sedang menatapnya. ". . -orra," lanjut gadis itu.

Si gadis seketika berhenti dan menelan ludah.

Ulquiorra masih memandang Orihime dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sebelum akhirnya melirik bingkai itu lagi. "Setidaknya Aizen-_sama_ akan menganggap foto itu layak." Komennya.

Orihime dengan canggung menarik mundur badannya, "K-kurasa begitu. Haha."

Gadis bersurai merah-jingga itu segera mengalihkan fokusnya dengan menarik sebuah _box_ besar disampingnya.

_Box_ itu terlihat berbeda dari koper yang lain, dan jauh lebih berat. Seperti kotak tempat menyimpan barang makanan. Orihime segara mengangkat penutupnya.

Benar saja.

Kotak kontainer itu terisi berbagai macam bahan makanan. Bagian dalamnya dilengkapi sistem kedap udara dan pendingin karena selain tersimpan bahan setengah jadi, terdapat pula beberapa jenis sayuran sampai daging mentah.

"Wow." Ujar Orihime, kagum dengan peralatan canggih yang hanya dimiliki orang kaya seperti ini.

Disampingnya, Ulquiorra masih memperhatikan si gadis yang sedang mengulurkan satu tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang bingkai foto untuk meraih sekantong mentega. Sedikit heran dengan tindakan ayahnya yang dengan sengaja membekali mereka dengan bahan makanan, karena bahan-bahan seperti ini bisa dengan mudah ditemukan bahkan di kota kecil seperti ini. Sedang gadis itu, terlihat berkonsentrasi mengamati bahan-bahan tersebut.

Si gadis mengedipkan mata, sedikit takjub. Aizen-_sama_ pasti merupakan seseorang yang benar-benar perfeksionis sampai bahan makanan seperti ini pun sengaja disiapkan untuk mereka. Padahal jika hanya bahan makanan atau semacamnya, seorang seperti dirinya pun pasti mampu untuk membeli.

_Apa bahan ini merupakan produk berkualitas tinggi yang sengaja disiapkan untuk Ulquiorra?_ Pikir si gadis, sambil mengacungkan sebuah wortel sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Mata Orihime tiba-tiba melebar.

"Ah!" pekiknya.

Ulquiorra kaget saat gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri.

Orihime benar-benar lupa bahwa ia sudah mengosongkan lemari pendinginnya sebelum ia pergi. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, mulai menengok ke arah jendela. Hari sudah mulai malam, tak ada makanan di rumah, dan ia baru sadar bahwa perutnya sudah mulai lapar. Terlebih, ia yakin bahwa dirinya lah yang bertugas untuk menjamu Ulquiorra mulai sekarang. _Pyuuh~_

Ia bersyukur bahwa Aizen-_sama_ adalah orang yang sangat pengertian.

"Ada apa, _Onna_?" tanya si pemuda, sembari ikut beranjak.

Si gadis memutar badan, "Apa kau lapar?"

Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu." Ujar Orihime sambil mengembalikan wortel yang dipegangnya ke dalam _box_nya.

Benar saja, Ulquiorra baru memahami bahwa di tempat ini tidak ada pelayan yang akan membawakannya makanan. Ia pun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai merasa lapar. Kegiatan seperti memasak mau tidak mau harus dilakukan sendiri.

Pemuda itu hanya menggangguk singkat.

Orihime tersenyum, lalu merendahkan pandangannya ke arah koper-koper. "Kita harus membereskan ini terlebih dahulu."

Gadis itu mulai menyeret koper miliknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra untuk mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mengikutinya.

Sekali lagi, ia paham bahwa tidak ada pelayan yang akan mengangkut barang-barangnya lagi.

Pemuda itu mulai mengikuti si gadis. Keduanya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang diyakini Ulquiorra sebagai kamar tidur Orihime. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kamar tidur gadis itu berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari kamar yang pernah ditempatinya. Terlihat sederhana, namun entah mengapa terasa . . nyaman. Barangkali, karena tidak terdapat banyak perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dindingnya berwarna s_oft pink_, beberapa tempat dihiasi lukisan bunga. Sebuah tempat tidur terletak di sudut kanan ruangan, disebelahnya terdapat meja kecil tempat sebuah lampu tidur bertengger. Di sudut lain ruangan terdapat sebuah lemari kayu dengan cermin melapisi salah satu pintunya, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kursinya. Jendela berkrei sewarna peach menggantung di dinding sebrang tempat tidur. Di pojok kamar, terdapat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

Orihime menyeret kopernya lalu menyenderkannya di depan lemari besar, begitu pula si pemuda.

Si gadis menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Kau bisa tunggu disini selagi aku memasak." Ucapnya, "Atau, bisa menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi."

Ulquiorra mengangguk lagi.

Orihime baru akan memutar tubuhnya saat ia kembali memandang si pemuda, sambil menyerahkan bingkai foto yang digenggamnya ke tangan pemuda itu, ia berkata, "Bisa tolong simpankan ini disana?"

Si gadis menunjuk ke arah meja lampu di samping tempat tidur. Ulquiorra melirik sejenak ke arah itu, lalu mengangguk lagi.

Orihime tersenyum dan bergegas pergi untuk mengecek dapurnya sambil berseru, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu memandangi arah pintu sampai si gadis menghilang di baliknya.

Kemudian ia mulai mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri meja yang dimaksud. Bau ruangan itu terasa tidak asing. Kamar tidur ini memiliki aroma yang sama dengan Orihime, entah mengapa tersanya nyaman. Ulquiorra melewati kasur berukuran sedang milik si gadis yang dilapisi oleh seprai berwarna violet, diatasnya telipat rapi sebuah selimut sewarna lavender. Si pemuda mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur itu, meregangkan otot-otonya. Ia memandang sejenak bingkai foto dalam genggamannya. Itu adalah foto pertamanya bersama seseorang.

Pekerjaannya melarang dirinya untuk meninggalkan satu jejak pun, karena itu ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk ber_selfie_ ria. Bahkan, satu-satunya foto yang disimpannya hanyalah pas foto di tanda pengenalnya. Pemuda itu memang tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki potret selain yang berhubungan dengan tugasnya.

Untuk diizinkan menyimpan foto, terlebih bersama seorang gadis, apakah tugas kali ini benar-benar merupakan sebuah pengecualian? Untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia tidak memahami maksud ayahnya memberikan tugas ini.

Kemudian, ia menoleh perlahan ke arah meja lampu di samping tempat tidur itu. Manik hijaunya agak membulat saat menangkap citra beberapa bingkai lain terletak diatas meja. Pigura warna-warni disusun dengan rapi di depan lampu duduk. Ia memperhatikan wajah-wajah di dalam bingkai. Semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi si gadis yang tengah tersenyum.

Foto Orihime dikelilingi gadis-gadis seusianya, fotonya bersama seorang gadis _boyish _berambut hitam pendek, dan foto yang terlihat agak tua yaitu potret seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek bersama seorang lelaki.

Ulquiorra mengamati foto itu. Gadis kecil tersebut tidak lain adalah Orihime sewaktu lebih muda, karena gadis kecil itu memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang sama dengan si gadis. Namun ia tidak mengenali sosok lelaki disampingnya yang sedang memeluk gadis itu. Yang pasti pria tersebut bukanlah ayahnya. Ulquiorra tidak begitu peduli dengan profil lelaki itu, ataupun identitas orang-orang lain yang terpampang disana. Namun, kenyataan bahwa si gadis menjaga foto-foto tersebut menandakan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang berarti bagi Orihime.

Pemuda itu lalu meletakkan pigura yang digenggamnya dengan perlahan. Diletakkan disini, apa foto pernikahan mereka ini layak disandingkan dengan foto-foto berharga lain milik gadis itu?

Entahlah. Ia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang diminta gadis itu.

Si pemuda mulai beranjak dari duduknya, hendak berjalan menuju ruang televisi. Ketika ia akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

Rumah ini terasa sepi.

Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan, seolah dirinya telah melewatkan sesuatu.

Semenjak memasuki rumah ini, Ulquiorra tak melihat ada perabotan lain selain milik gadis itu.

Tak ada potret lain selain citra yang diabadikan dalam bingkai diatas meja.

Tak ada suara lain selain selain suara keduanya.

Halaman rumah yang sedikit berantakan ketika mereka tiba.

Perabotan yang berdebu ketika memasuki rumah.

Suasana yang sepi.

Tak ada orang lain.

Rupanya, rumah ini kosong ketika ditinggal oleh satu-satunya penghuninya, yaitu gadis itu.

Ia paham, bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal disana selain mereka berdua.

Apakah selama ini Orihime hanya tinggal sendirian?

X X X

Orihime tengah menyibukan diri di dapur rumahnya.

Menyiapkan peralatan masak yang akan dipakai dan memilah bahan makanan yang akan digunakan.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya memasak lagi semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan rumah beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, hal itu bukanlah alasan yang menjadi penyebab kegugupannya saat ini.

Orihime sudah terbiasa memasak. Ia menyukai makanan yang dibuatnya dan tak pernah meragukan keterampilannya itu. Namun kali ini, ia merasa gelisah saat hendak memasakkan makanan untuk penghuni baru rumah ini yang tidak lain adalah suaminya, Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu datang dari kalangan yang sangat berbeda dari dirinya. Seorang elit dari _Hueco Mundo_. Orihime sebelumnya tak pernah risau mengenai pemikiran kehidupan mewah seperti apa yang selama ini dijalani pemuda itu. Namun, dalam kesempatan singkat dirinya tinggal di _Las Noches_, si gadis sedikit lebih paham dengan kehidupan disana.

Semacam _High class life style._

Gadis itu sempat khawatir dengan reaksi Ulquiorra saat ia menjejakkan kaki di rumahnya. Ketika pemuda itu harus masuk ke dalam kehidupan sederhananya, karena tidak mungkin untuk membawa fasilitas mewah _Las Noches_ ke dalam rumah ini.

Namun, dari hasil pengamatan si gadis, Ulquiorra tidak menunjukkan resistansinya. Barangkali karena keprofesionalitasan terhadap tugas yang diembannya. Atau mungkin, Orihime hanya tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, karena Ulquiorra memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Si gadis menghela napas.

Apa mau dikata.

Dengan begini, mau tidak mau, pemuda itu harus menyesuaikan kehidupan disini. Aizen-_sama_ sendiri menginstruksi agar Ulquiorra mampu beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya ini.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlepas dari rasa gelisahnya mengenai penyesuaian gaya hidup baru yang harus dialami pemuda itu, sejujurnya Orihime merasa senang saat akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemaninya tinggal disini. Terlebih saat ia sendiri yang harus menunjukkan dan mengajari cara hidup sebagai seorang pemuda normal, tanpa dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas mewah.

Si gadis mulai merasa bersemangat. Apa mulai sekarang, pemuda itu akan berhenti memakai setelan berwarna gelap dan bersikap formal? Gadis itu agak terkikik membayangkannya.

Orihime tidak tahu makanan apa yang akan cocok di lidah pemuda itu, namun jika dilihat dari bahan makanan yang disediakan dari mansion putih itu, si gadis dapat menerka resep apa yang cocok untuk dibuatnya.

Orihime mulai membersihkan dua potong dada ayam, memisahkan daging dari kulitnya, lalu menyiapkan panggangan. Kemudian ia mencuci kubis putih dan wortel lalu mengirisnya tipis, memanaskan dua potong roti bun dan saos barbequ.

Gadis itu sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Ulquiorra yang kini tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Ia ragu apakah si pemuda memperhatikan siaran di televisi di depannya atau tidak, karena itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu selama menunggunya memasak.

Kegiatan memasak itu memakan cukup waktu, terakhir Orihime menyiapkan alat makan di meja lalu menghidangkan makanan yang telah matang. Beberapa saat kemudian, si gadis memanggil Ulquiorra untuk bergabung bersamanya di meja makan.

Keduanya duduk berseberangan.

Orihime menatap canggung pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan makanan di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka duduk berhadapan untuk menikmati makan malam hanya berdua saja. Sebelumnya, Ulquiorra hanya pernah duduk menemani Orihime menyantap makanannya di beberapa kesempatan saat pemuda itu bertugas untuk mengawasinya di kediamannya di _Las Noches, _tanpa pernah bergabung makan bersamanya.

Ulquiorra mengamati makanan di piringnya. Dari tampilan dan aromanya, ia mengenalinya hidangan itu sebagai _chicken grill barbecue sauce_ lengkap dengan salad _coleslaw_ dan roti bun. Sajian tersebut tampak normal, dan sepertinya dapat dimakan.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengetahui mengenai kemampuan yang dimiliki Orihime. Dilihat dari tampilan makanan yang disajikan, nampaknya gadis ini mahir memasak. Meski begitu si pemuda belum menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh hidangan tersebut.

Selama ini, Ulquiorra tidak pernah memakan hidangan selain buatan koki profesional. Meski dirinya sedang bertugas sekalipun, segala kebutuhannya selalu telah tersedia. Ia tidak pernah menyantap makanan rumahan, terutama buatan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Orihime menunggu pemuda itu untuk mencicipi masakannya.

Si gadis menahan napas saat menyaksikan Ulquiorra menyodok potongan _chicken grill_ dan mulai mengangkat daging itu dengan garpunya. Pemuda itu berhenti ketika merasakan tatapan Orihime. Manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik abu si gadis yang penasaran.

Orihime segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada tangannya yang sedang menyendok salad _coleslaw_, berharap Ulquiorra mau melanjutkan aksinya.

Pemuda itu sempat menatap ke arah si gadis selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya memasukan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan, mencicipi rasanya.

Gadis itu melirik lagi, menggunyam bibir bawahnya ketika si pemuda terlihat menelan makanannya.

Ulquiorra mendongak, menempatkan tatapannya pada Orihime lagi. Gadis itu tampak sedang harap-harap cemas.

"B-bagaimana rasanya? enak?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya." Jawab si pemuda, singkat.

Si gadis menghela lega. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum, ia berkata, "Syukurlah jika kau menikmatinya."

Si pemuda memperhatikan si gadis yang masih belum memakan makanannya, alih-alih malah menonton dirinya makan. Pemuda itu menaikan alis. "Mengapa pendapatku menjadi penting bagimu, _Onna_?"

"Eh?" Orihime mendongak, "_W-well, _kurasa sekarang bagianku yang harus memastikan agar kau menghabiskan makananmu?" jawab si gadis sambil terkikik.

Hidup sungguh berputar.

Ulquiorra merengut. Apa gadis ini sedang mengejeknya?

Tapi tidak terlihat demikian.

Keduanya lanjut menyantap makanan mereka. Si pemuda menikmatinya dalam diam, sementara si gadis melahapnya dengan riang. Orihime makan sama lahapnya seperti saat Ulquiorra mengawasinya makan ketika mereka masih berdiam di _Las Noches_, namun kini gadis itu tampak jauh lebih rileks.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Orihime kini tengah mencuci piring-piring kotor. Sementara Ulquiorra masih duduk di kursinya sambil menikmati segelas cokelat panas, sembari menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Orihime membersihkan pergelangan tangannya. Ia melirik jam digital di atas lemari es yang sudah menunjukkan angka 8, lalu menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra.

Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum tiba waktunya untuk pergi tidur.

_Umm, sekarang apalagi?_

Orihime mulai menghampiri pemuda itu, "Ulquiorra," panggilnya.

Si pemuda mendongak.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barang di kamar, umm . ." gadis itu menoleh ke arah sofa. "Kau bisa menonton televi-"

Ulquiorra beranjak berdiri dan memotong gadis itu, "Aku ikut denganmu."

Si gadis mendadak terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. Ia memutar badan dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar. Gadis itu meremas jemarinya. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta Ulquiorra menunggu di ruangan lain sementara dirinya membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Maksudnya, sudah cukup canggung baginya untuk berada dalam satu ruangan bersama pemuda itu, kini si pemuda malah akan mengikutinya pergi ke kamar tidur.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Orihime melihat sepintas ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia menelan ludah.

"Ulquiorra," ucapnya sambil memutar badan menghadap pemuda itu. "Hanya ada satu kamar disini, umm, sepertinya kita harus berbagi tempat tidur lagi," Ucap si gadis, "Jika kau tidak keberatan." Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Ulquiorra, singkat. Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur itu.

Si gadis memandang pemuda itu, sedikit lega sekaligus agak tercengang dengan mudahnya Ulquiorra setuju. Meski si gadis paham alasannya pasti bersangkutan dengan Aizen-_sama._

Orihime mulai mengosongkan koper dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur sambil memegangi kopernya sendiri, hanya menatap isinya.

Si gadis menahan senyum, menduga bahwa Ulquiorra tak pernah membereskannya barang-barang sendiri. Sungguh, kehidupan _tuan muda_.

Si gadis menghampiri si pemuda, meraih kopernya. "Biar aku yang membereskannya."

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya. Kemudian pemuda itu memperhatikan Orihime yang sedang mondar-mandir memasukan pakaian ke dalam lemari.

Sementara si gadis melirik ke dalam koper yang berisi _lingerie_. Ia mendesah.

Di belakangnya, ia tahu Ulquiorra sedang menatapnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah merasa grogi. Suasana hening yang mencekam ini cukup menimbulkan kecanggungan, ditambah kini ia harus memindahkan setumpuk gaun malam itu ke dalam lemari. Orihime mendongak, undakan lemari yang paling atas masih belum terisi. Si gadis memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan tumpukan pakaian dalam itu disana. Ia segera menyodok beberapa helai _lingerie _berwarna gelap itu lalu mengangkatnya dengan mengulurkan tangan ke undankan lemari paling atas itu.

"Ahh. ." sayangnya undakan tersebut terlalu tinggi bagi si gadis, ia tidak bisa meraihnya. Alhasil, Orihime hanya melempar acak pakaian itu kesana.

Saat orihime akan mengambil gaun malam yang tersisa, ia terkesiap saat mendapati Ulquiorra telah berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengambil tumpukan _lingerie_ yang terakhir lalu dengan mudah memasukannya ke dalam kolom lemari yang paling atas.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap si gadis agak kaku. Ia tahu bahwa kejengkelan Ulquiorra beberapa waktu lalu disebabkan oleh benda itu.

Sesaat kemudian Ulquiorra menurunkan pandangan untuk menatap Orihime, gadis itu sontak menegakkan punggungnya.

"Katakan padaku bila kau butuh bantuan, _Onna_." Ujarnya.

"Aahh. . iya." Respon si gadis. Sedikit lega saat pemuda itu ternyata tidak melemparkan tatapan jengkelnya lagi.

Mereka mulai menarik koper-koper yang sudah kosong ke sudut lain ruangan.

Setelah semuanya beres, Orihime mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Saat ia berbalik, gadis itu menemukan Ulquiorra masih berdiri di belakangnya, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu.

_Setelah ini apalagi? _ Aakh, semua ini membuat pikirannya kacau.

Ia menggerakan maniknya ke sepenjuru ruangan, lalu menempatkan perhatiannya pada kasur yang telah ditinggalkan lama.

"Ah, kita harus mengganti seprainya." Kata si gadis sambil menepukkan kepalan tangan ke telapak tangannya yang lain, baru teringat akan debu-debu usil yang mungkin telah berlabuh disana.

Dengan cepat Orihime berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil seprai pengganti, lalu ia menoleh pada si pemuda. "Bisa tolong copot seprai yang disana?"

Ulquiorra melakukan apa yang diminta si gadis, menggulung selimut warna lavender dan menarik seprai warna violet yang menampilkan _spring bed_ berwarna hijau toska. Kemudian, keduanya kembali melapisi kasur itu dengan seprai berwarna _soft turqoise_. Orihime segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menutup kedua matanya sambil menikmati sensasi empuknya. Akhirnya ia kembali bertemu dengan kasurnya setelah beberapa lam, ia merasa seolah semua ketegangannya tertelan ke dalam sana . .

Ulquiorra masih memperhatikan si gadis. Orihime bisa tampak bahagia hanya dengan melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Orihime. Gadis itu pun membuka mata.

_Emerald_ bertemu_ hazel_.

Orihime mengakui, ia terkejut dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang tidak biasanya penurut dan tidak menentang apapun. Semenjak memasuki rumah, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang lingkungan barunya ini. Apa karena Aizen-_sama_ telah memerintahkannya untuk beradaptasi?

Entahlah.

Jika memang demikian, Orihime harus berterima kasih kepada ayah pemuda itu.

Bicara soal Aizen-_sama_ . . . si gadis masih mendongak sambil menatap Ulquiorra dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra, merasakan pandangan Orihime melekat padanya.

Si gadis menarik tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk. Sambil menyondongkan tubuh ke arah si pemuda, gadis itu berkata. "Apa . . kau tidak merasa kesepian saat harus selalu tinggal jauh dari keluargamu?"

Ulquiorra menatap datar si gadis untuk sesaat, "Tidak."

Si gadis merengut. "Setidaknya kau pasti merasa rindu saat lama tidak bertemu ayahmu."

"Tidak juga." Jawab Ulquiorra acuh tak acuh.

Orihime menaikan alisnya, ia tahu bahwa Ulquiorra memanglah seorang yang stoik. Tetapi, orang seperti dirinya pun pasti merasakan sesuatu. "Aizen-_sama_ pasti kecewa jika mendengarnya."

"Mengapa begitu?" ujar si pemuda.

"Seorang ayah pasti merasa sedih saat putranya berkata begitu." ungkap si gadis.

Ulquiorra lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aizen-_sama_ tidak akan berpikir demikian."

"Kenapa?"

Si pemuda kembali memandang si gadis lalu menjawab, "Hubungan yang terjalin antara Aizen-_sama _ dan aku hanya sebatas atasan dengan bawahannya."

"B-bagaimana bisa?" kini si gadis menatapnya heran.

"Tentu saja, karena Aizen-_sama_ bukan ayah kandungku."

Manik si gadis segera membulat, "Eh?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Orihime. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu mampu untuk mengenali beberapa perbedaan jelas di antara ia dan ayahnya itu? Nampaknya si gadis benar-benar tidak sadar akan hal itu.

"Ahh." Desah si si gadis seolah baru paham. Pantas saja hubungan diantara mereka terasa sangat . . canggung. "Aizen-_sama_ memang terlihat masih muda, mana mungkin ia mempunyai anak seusia Ulquiorra." gumam si gadis, menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di dagunya.

Orihime sungguh kaget mendengar penuturan ini. Ia melirik pelan ke arah si pemuda. Ternyata, Ulquiorra sama seperti dirinya.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak bisa menentang perintah Aizen-_sama_?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, sama sepertiku. Haha."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Si gadis menoleh ke arah bingkai-bingkai foto yang terletak di meja lampu. "Setelah kakakku meninggal, aku menjadi tinggal sendirian. Aizen-_sama_ yang membiayai hidupku."

Bola mata hijau milik Ulquiorra perlahan melebar. Rupanya gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara. Namun alasan ayahnya menanggung si gadis, masih merupakan misteri. Ulquiorra kini tahu siapa identitas lelaki di foto itu.

"Meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tentu saja aku tak akan bisa menolak permintaannya." Lanjut si gadis. Orihime kembali memandang Ulquiorra. "Uum, Jadi aku juga tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini . ."

Si pemuda tidak berkomentar apapun. Entah apa yang direncanakan ayahnya dengan mempertemukan dirinya dengan gadis ini. Atau maksud dari memerintahkannya untuk tinggal dengan Orihime di tempat ini.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Ulquiorra pada akhirnya.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir mungil Orihime. Ia mulai menarik tubuhnya untuk menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Karena itu, Ulquiorra . ." si gadis berseru sopan. "Mulai dari sekarang, mohon bantuannya."

Ulquiorra memandang si gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Si pemuda menghela napas, ia kini paham bahwa dirinya dan gadis itu mempunyai latar belakang yang sama, juga alasan yang sama untuk menjalani keputusan Aizen-_sama _ini.

"Begitu pula denganku, _Onna_."

.

.

.

_Bersambung . . ._

* * *

><p>Hallo semuanya.<p>

Pertama, author mau minta maaf karena ngedelay cerita ini kelampau lama.

Kedua, curhat sedikit.

Aku patah hati karena semua draft cerita yang disimpan, -terutama berchapter-chapter cerita ini- telah hilang saat seluruh file laptopku (termasuk skripsi) dikonsumsi virus ganas beberapa bulan lalu.

Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana tidak-karuannya perasaanku saat itu :(

Mungkin itu jadi alasan utama hiatusnya fanfic ini untuk sementara waktu. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk move on dari syok yang dialami dan menulis ulang, jadi lama sekali begini. Mohon pengertian dan kesabarannya *sobs*

Ketiga, semoga kalian ga kapok untuk mampir ke cerita ini ya. dan banyaaak terimakasih buat kalian yang tetap menunggu kelanjutan UlquiHime disini.

Sedikit _reward_ bagi pembaca yang setia, author menulis cerita di chap ini menjadi lebih panjang. Hehe.

See you.


End file.
